Rencontre d'une nuit
by cassiewright
Summary: La rencontre improbable de deux personnes que tout opposé mais qui se ressemblaient pourtant assez. slash.
1. Chapter 1

La rencontre improbable de deux personnes que tout opposé mais qui se ressemblaient pourtant assez.

Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif de Beacon Hill tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis bientôt une heure. Ses amis n'étaient pas présent en cours et aucun d'eux ne répondaient au téléphone. N'y tenant plus, il partait chez son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur, Scott McCall. Il avait peur d'y trouvait du sang signe d'une bagarre ou encore des flèches et une odeur d'aconit mais en arrivant il tombait sur Mélissa, la maman de Scott. Cette dernière était étonnée de le voir. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi il n'était pas partit avec la meute pour le long week end qu'ils avaient prévu ? Voyant l'air triste de Stiles, elle comprenait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas invité. Il lui demandait quand ils rentraient. Elle lui répondait qu'ils devraient rentrer dans la soirée du dimanche. Ils devaient dormir tous chez Derek. L'hyperactif était parti effondré par cette nouvelle.

Il savait qu'il était difficile à vivre avec son hyperactivité, son trouble de l'attention, mais de là à le rejeter ainsi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Mais d'un autre côté, peut être c'était il simplement imposé à eux pour aider Scott car c' était de sa faute s'il était devenu un loup garou ?

C'était perdu dans ses pensées troublées qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il passait son week end.

C'était dimanche, il était dix huit heures, Stiles attendaient la meute devant le bâtiment où se trouvait le loft du jeune Hale, quand il voyait les voitures arrivaient.

- alors c'était vrai. Demandait-il quand la meute sortait des voitures.

Scott, Isaac, Derek, Peter, Erica, Danny, Jackson, Lydia et Alison lui faisaient face.

- Stiles.

- pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- tu ne fais pas parti de la meute.

La réponse de Derek le touchait en plein coeur.

- tu n'es qu'un humain. Continuait l'alpha.

- Danny est un loup garou ?

- non, mais lui sert à quelque chose. Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami. Répondait à son tour Jackson.

Nouveau poignard dans le coeur.

- bien. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il faut quelqu'un pour soutenir un alpha dans 2m40 d'eau, vous appellerez Danny. Quand il faudra rentrer dans le poste de police pour délivrer un bêta un soir de pleine lune, vous appellerez Danny. Quand vous devrez prendre connaissance des mots de passes de l'un d'entre vous, vous demanderez à il faudra entourer un hangar de sorbier pour contenir un kanima, vous demanderez à Danny. Quand il faudra faire des recherches à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, vous irez voir Danny. Et quand vous devrez vous cacher de la police, vous irez chez Danny.

Stiles avait parlé avec calme, le ton neutre. Il allait monter dans sa jeep quand Scott lui agrippait le poignet.

- Stiles écoutes, je…

L'hyperactif se défaisait de la prise de son ami. Prise qui n'était pas bien forte.

- peu importe ce que tu as à dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas… McCall.

Le regard de ce dernier s'emplissait de larmes. Jamais son ami ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille.

- retournes avec tes amis.

Stiles montait dans sa voiture et partait.

En arrivant chez lui, il trouvait un mot de son père le prévenant qu'il avait encore du travail et qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. L'hyperactif montait dans sa chambre et prenait dans un sac quelques affaires.

Il laissait un mot à son père le prévenant de son départ, disant qu'il avait besoin de quelques jours d'éloignement, qu'il était désolé de rater les derniers jours de classes mais que c'était ensuite les grandes vacances. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'appellerait.

Il montait de nouveau dans sa voiture et quittait Beacon Hill.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il roulait quand son estomac se rappelait à lui. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières d'un dinner se faisait voir.

Assis sur l'une des banquettes entourant les tables, l'hyperactif mangeait. Il était tard, bien plus que ce que le jeune homme avait imaginé. Son père ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer chez eux et à l'appeler.

Il buvait son milk shake quand un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'asseyait à sa table.

- salut mon mignon.

Stiles regardait cet homme puis de nouveau son téléphone effaçant les messages qu'il recevait de Scott, d'Isaac, d'Erica et même de Lydia.

- je t'ai parlé.

- et alors ? je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre.

- tu as l'air tendu, je pourrais peut être te détendre… disait-il en prenant l'une des mains de Stiles et en relevant son visage pour croiser son regard.

- non merci.

Le fils Stilinski retirait sa main et son menton de la prise de l'autre homme.

- espèce de…

Un autre homme s'asseyait aux côtés de Stiles tout en posant un baiser sur sa tempe gauche.

- désolé chéri, je suis en retard. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

L'hyperactif regardait l'homme qui se faisait passer pour son petit ami en voulant demander des comptes quand il croisait le regard et le petit sourire en coin de cet homme. Quelque chose d'envoûtant et de dangereux s'y lisait. Mais pas pour lui. Non, il y avait comme de la protection, du moins il le ressentait comme cela. Alors il se prêtait au jeu.

- pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? J'ai du mangé seul dans un coin paumé. Commencé à me faire tripoter par un trentenaire en manque et ce milk shake à la fraise à goût à tout sauf à la fraise.

Le ''petit ami'' riait à ses dires. Il posait un autre baiser sur la tempe de l'hyperactif.

- pardon. Je trouverais comment me faire pardonner.

- j'espère bien.

- je ne vous dérange pas ? Demandait l'homme en face d'eux.

- je n'avais même pas remarqué que vous étiez encore là. Répondait avec sarcasme Stiles. Bon on y va, il est tard. Tu veux prendre à manger avant ? Demandait-il ensuite à son faux petit ami.

- vu ce que tu m'as dit sur leur milk shake, non merci. On peut y aller.

Ils se levaient et sortaient du dinner, le ''petit ami'' un bras autour des épaules de l'hyperactif. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la jeep de Stiles quand l'autre homme du dinner attrapait le bras de ce dernier pour l'attirer à lui. L'hyperactif sentait des dents près de son cou.

- tu sens terriblement bon.

Le fils du shérif voyait son faux petit ami changeait de visage.

- lâches le !

- encore des créatures surnaturelles. C'est bien ma veine. Soupirait Stiles.

- tu as de très belles veines mon jeune ami.

- je ne pensais pas que les vampires avaient le sens de l'humour. Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez, quoique j'aurais du m'en douter vu que les loups garous, les kanimas et les druides existent. Est-ce que la fée clochette existe ? Et les elfes ? Et les gremlins ?

- tu parles trop. Disait celui qui le maintenait.

- ouais je sais, on me le répètes souvent. Bon, c'était sympa mais là je suis fatigué alors…

Stiles lui donnait un coup de poing dans les parties du vampire puis s'avançait vers son faux petit ami. L'autre vampire allait le rattraper mais le faux petit ami lui sautait dessus. Un combat était engagé. Le faux petit ami le gagnait en tuant réellement l'autre vampire. Ils n'avaient pu respirer par ce que des clients quittaient le dinner. Le faux petit ami mettait le corps du vampire dans la jeep de Stiles puis montait sur le siège passager. L'hyperactif montait vite à sa place et démarrait.

- je pensais qu'il disparaîtrait en poussière.

- folklore. Nous devons l'enterrer.

- devrais je faire aussi un trou pour moi ? Il faut que tu saches que mon père est shérif et que nous connaissons une famille de chasseurs donc si tu me tues, ils te retrouveront et…

L'autre homme éclatait de rire.

- c'est vexant que tu te foutes de moi ainsi. Je ne pensais pas que ma journée pourrait être pire.

- je ne te tuerais pas. Je te trouves amusant. J'ai eus une mauvaise journée aussi et tu es arrivé à me faire rire.

- bon, alors maintenant que je suis soulagé en apprenant que ma mort n'est pas pour maintenant, on l'enterre où celui de derrière ?

- je pense qu'ici c'est bon. Dans ces bois.

Stiles se garait donc sur le bas côté. L'autre homme sortait le cadavre et ils avançaient dans les bois.

Après avoir creusé avec des bouts de bois un trou assez grand, mis le cadavre dedans et l'avoir recouvert, ils étaient retournés à la jeep.

L'hyperactif s'essuyait contre son jean quand son téléphone se mettait à sonner.

- papa, ça va ?

- si ça va ? Stiles tu as quitté la maison !

- je t'ai laissé un mot.

- oui j'ai vu d'où mon appel. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Ça a avoir avec la meute ?

- Je te rappellerai, je vais aller me coucher.

- fiston.

- je suis vraiment fatigué.

- d'accord, tu as assez d'argent ?

- j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe des Miller.

- fils.

- je sais. Écoutes papa, je leur en veux d'avoir abandonner maman quand elle t'a épousé, et j'ai toujours refusé leur argent, mais là, nous en avons besoin, j'en avais besoin.

- très bien, reposes toi bien, et appelles moi pour me donner de tes nouvelles. Je m'arrangerai avec le lycée.

- merci papa. Tu es le meilleur.

- bonne nuit fils.

Ils raccrochaient.

Stiles regardait l'autre homme.

- tu vas en vitesse super rapide à ta voiture, où je te ramènes au dinner ?

- ramènes moi, il y a un motel pas loin.

- quoi ?!

L'autre homme riait à nouveau.

- tu as bien dis à ton père que tu étais fatigué ?

- ah euh oui. J'ai cru,… je suis con, comment un mec sexy comme toi pourrait avoir envie d'un mec hyperactif comme moi, hein ? Je suis vraiment…

L'autre homme venait de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

- tu es très séduisant. Mais je ne suis pas un homme bien.

- tu m'as sauvé.

- tu m'as fait penser à un chaton.

- je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

- j'adore les chats.

- donc je prend ça bien.

Ils se souriaient.

- le chaton s'appelle Stiles Stilinski et le sauveur ?

- Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles et Damon retournaient au dinner. Sur place, Damon sortait de la jeep pour aller à sa propre voiture. Il avait expliqué en route le chemin pour le motel à l'hyperactif.

Au motel, Stiles sortait de la réception en soupirant. Il allait remonter dans sa jeep quand une voix à ses côtés se faisait entendre.

- tu repars déjà petit chat ?

- je crois qu'un jour je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

Un sourire en coin lui était donné en réponse.

- et oui je repars, il n'y a plus de chambre de libre.

- viens dans la mienne.

- dans la tienne ?!

Damon riait à présent.

- n'ait pas peur chaton, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu es épuisé et je t'en dois une.

- techniquement, c'est moi qui t'en dois une.

- alors tu m'en devras deux. Allez viens.

Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Dormir dans la chambre d'un inconnu, c'était déjà une idée stupide, mais en plus dormir avec un vampire ? C'était du suicide. Mais il était Stiles Stilinski. Il avait passé une soirée à provoquer un alpha sanguinaire, il était resté enfermé dans un van de police avec un kanima et il en passait. Alors un vampire sexy dans le même lit que lui.

- je ne pensais pas que les vampires dormaient.

- si ça nous arrive. Et non pas besoin de cercueil.

- comment tu savais que j'allais te demander ça ?

- une intuition. Allez viens.

L'hyperactif prenait son sac et suivait le vampire.

Arrivés dans la chambre…

- tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant de te coucher.

L'humain se regardait et s'apercevait que le vampire avait raison, il était plein de terre, même de la boue était sur le bas de son jean et sur ses baskets.

- c'est ta chambre tu devrais y aller avant moi. Répondait-il à la vue du vampire dans le même état.

- je ne suis pas autant épuisé que toi. J'ai l'impression que si je te souffle dessus tu t'écroules.

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de l'hyperactif.

- c'est possible. Alors merci. Pas que pour la salle de bain, mais pour tout.

- je t'en prie petit chat.

Stiles entrait dans la salle de bain. Après avoir nettoyé comme il le pouvait ses baskets et son jean, et s'être déshabillé complètement, il allait sous la douche.

Peur de temps après il en sortait en bas de survêt et tee-shirt. Il posait son sac à côtés du lit.

- tu dors de quel côté ? Demandait-il à Damon.

- gauche.

- parfait, je dors du côté droit. Nous étions fait pour nous entendre.

Damon riait.

- tu es pas croyable comme jeune. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, un vampire, ou même celui de tout à l'heure. Tu n'étais même pas angoissé au fait qu'il fallait l'enterrer comme si tu faisais souvent ce genre de choses.

- ben, c'est le cas, à part que d'habitude ce sont des loups garous , kanimas et autres.

- tu n'es vraiment pas ordinaire.

Sur ce Damon entrait à son tour dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortait, Stiles était couché, et d'après sa respiration il devait dormir, mais quand Damon se couchait à ses côté, l'hyperactif prenait la parole, d'une voix ensommeillée.

- essaies quelque chose et je m'entoure de sorbier.

Le vampire avait un grand sourire proche du rire.

- dors bien chaton.

- toi aussi Oscar*.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveillait en sentant son oreiller bougeait. D'ailleurs il ne pensait pas s'endormir car il avait oublié son oreiller. Il ouvrait doucement les yeux et s'apercevait qu'il dormait la tête sur le torse nu de Damon. Au lieu d'en être effrayé, il regardait le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

- tu es chaud et non froid. Et tu es encore entier malgré le soleil qui caresse ta peau. Tu es vraiment un vampire ? Et surtout pourquoi tu ne me dis pas de me taire ? Tout le monde le fait.

- je reste entier face au soleil grâce à cette bague qui a été ensorcelé par une sorcière, c'est l'une des raisons qui me rend humain dans le sens que je mange, je bois et j'ai un corps chaud. Pourquoi je te ferai taire alors que j'aime bien t'entendre ? Et puis au lieu de te dire de te taire, je pense qu'il y a une meilleure méthode pour que tu le fasses.

- ah bon, laquelle ?

Damon souriait en coin.

- tu es trop jeune pour le savoir.

Le vampire se levait pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- Damon, Damon ! Je veux ma réponse Damon !

Le téléphone de l'hyperactif sonnait. Sans regarder son appelant, il répondait.

- oui !

- Stiles.

- papa.

- ça va ? Tu as l'air énervé.

- c'est juste mon colocataire.

- ton quoi ?

- pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je devais le faire.

- j'ai eus droit à la meute complète, à peine mon café pris. Tu ne leur répond pas, ils s'inquiètent.

- je ne fais pas partit de la meute, Derek me l'a dit lui même. Ce n'est que du cinéma. Prend la petite fiole près du café et casse la devant la porte de la cuisine. Ça fermera le bouclier de sorbier. La meute te laissera tranquille.

- d'accord mais avant, Scott aimerait te parler.

- bonne journée papa, je te rappellerais.

Il raccrochait.

- ça va ?

- super. Le pied to…

En relevant le visage, il s'apercevait que le vampire n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il devenait rouge. Damon riait.

- tu es trop adorable, un vrai petit chaton.

- tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chaton ?

Damon riait encore plus pendant que Stiles allait à son tour dans la salle de bain.

* Oscar est l'un des personnages du dessin animé l'école des petits vampires. Il est amoureux d'une humaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Après leurs douches respectives, les deux hommes allaient prendre leurs petits déjeuners au café qui était à côté du motel. Stiles mangeait, alors que Damon ne buvait qu'un café noir. Ce dernier haussait un sourcil en voyant l'humain frappait énergiquement sur les touches de son téléphone.

- un problème ?

- non, juste que pour des loups garous avec une super ouïe, ils sont durs de la feuille.

Le vampire riait.

- tes amis se demandent où tu es ?

- ce ne sont plus mes amis.

La tristesse dans la voix et le regard de Stiles, arrêtait le rire de Damon. Dans un geste incontrôlé, il prenait la main droite de l'hyperactif dans sa main gauche.

- c'est eux que tu as fuis ?

- je n'ai pas fuis, j'avais juste besoin de respirer loin d'eux. En moins d'un an ma vie a pris un tournant inattendu. Dangereux.

La caresse du pouce du vampire sur sa main le faisait céder la dernière barrière qu'il s'était forgé il y a huit ans.

- ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Mon père a dû m'élever seul ce qui n'était pas facile avec son travail de shérif sans compter que j'étais, que je suis un enfant hyperactif avec troubles de l'attention. J'essaie qu'il soit fier de moi en ayant des bonnes notes, ce qui arrive assez souvent, mais dernièrement nous avons eus des moments difficiles. Je suis assez curieux. En écoutant la radio de mon père, il y a presque un an, j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient découvert la moitié d'un corps. Je suis allé rejoindre mon… mon meilleur ami Scott. Je l'ai entraîné à la recherche du reste du corps. Cette nuit là, il s'est fait mordre par un alpha et il est devenu un loup garou. C'est de ma faute, alors depuis, je fais des recherches pour l'aider à supporter sa condition. Nous avons rencontré d'autres loups garous, ayant tué l'alpha qui avait transformé Scott, enfin il est revenu à la vie mais c'est compliqué. Bref. Mon père a appris la vérité sur le monde fantastique. Il avait eu du mal mais il s'y est fait comprenant pourquoi je lui mentais depuis le début d'année y a aussi le nouvel alpha me menaçait souvent, que je n'arrêtais pas de parler, mais je les aidais. Je pensais faire partit de la meute même si j'étais humain, étant donné qu'il y avait deux humaines, mais j'avais tort. Vendredi dernier, ils n'étaient pas en cours. Je pensais encore à une attaque, mais la réalité était autre. Ils étaient tous partis en week end. Ils m'ont exclus, même Scott.

Damon ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Peut être parce qu'il se voyait en Stiles. Il se levait pour s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme, le prenait dans ses bras et posait un baiser sur son front.

- ils ne te méritent pas. Tu as un coeur énorme. Tu as plus de sang froid que la plupart des humains que je connais. S'ils ne t'acceptent pas, ce sont des crétins, Scott en tête et je reste poli pour ne pas abîmer tes adorables oreilles de chaton.

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Stiles. Damon avait posé une de ses mains sur l'une des joues de l'hyperactif pour relever son visage vers lui. Il sondait un instant les yeux noisettes face à lui avant de soupirer.

- tu as même le regard d'un chaton.

Stiles riait cette fois-ci. Le vampire souriait en l'entendant. C'était si simple avec lui. Effrayant dans un sens car il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment, même pas quand il était humain. Même avec Stefan.

- j'ai moi aussi quitté mon chez moi. Stefan, mon frère, et moi nous nous sommes disputés. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière, mais cette fois ci il est allé trop loin.

Devant le regard confus de l'humain, il se doutait de smille questions qui envahissaient à présent son cerveau.

- je suis devenu un vampire pour lui. Quand je suis revenu de mon service militaire, il flirtait avec une jeune femme. Cette dernière était manipulatrice, je ne l'aimais pas. Elle me prenait mon frère, le corrompait. Un joue il m'a dit qu'elle était un vampire et qu'il voulait devenir comme elle par amour. Je le suis donc devenu pour garder un œil sur lui comme je l'avais toujours fait. Notre mère est décédée alors que Stefan était à peine âgé de quatre ans et père était peu présent. J'ai toujours veillé sur lui et j'ai continué à le faire même après être devenu une créature de la nuit et même après qu'il est changé. Même si après une dispute nous nous sommes séparés, je le surveillais de loin. Il est redevenu doux, ne buvant que du sang animal, arrêtant les tueries, et moi, je me suis un peu perdu. Quand nous nous sommes revus il y a tout juste deux ans, il a essayé de me donner une chance de me racheter de mes erreurs, mais elle était là, le double de cette femme qui me l'avait pris. J'ai joué un mauvais jeu, et mon frère m'en veut. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que cette femme n'est pas pour lui. Que ce soit dans le passé ou le présent, il mérite mieux qu'elle.

A son tour, Stiles avait posé une main sur le visage de Damon et le caressait tendrement.

- tu n'avais pas à te racheter peu importe ce que tu as fait, si Stefan lui même ne l'a pas fait. Tu l'as couvert pendant des années et lui se permet de te critiquer ? C'est injuste.

Le vampire souriait.

- quelle est la raison de votre dispute ? Enfin si tu veux en parler.

- c'est bientôt la date anniversaire de la mort de notre mère. Cette année, j'aurais aimé y aller avec lui. Il refuse. Pas d'y aller avec moi, d'y aller tout court.

- oh Damon. … bien, allons y. disait Stiles en se levant.

- où ça ?

- voir ton frère et lui faire entendre raison. J'ai perdu ma mère et peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie ou celle de mon père, nous allons toujours sur sa tombe. Ton frère te suivras qu'il le veuille ou non, parole de Stilinski.

Damon se levait en souriant.

- bien, direction Mystic falls.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eus quelques problèmes de santé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^_

* * *

><p>Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires, Damon prévient qu'il y a plus de 3500 kilomètres à faire tout en regardant la voiture de Stiles.<p>

- je ne pense pas qu'elle tienne le coup.

- elle a affronté plus que ce que tu crois.

- je n'en doute pas. Répondait-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais nous irons plus vite en avion.

- tu as bien fait la route en voiture non ?

- j'avais le temps et j'ai roulé un long moment sans pause.

- pourtant tu m'as dis que l'anniversaire de la mort de votre mère est bientôt ?

- je voulais amadouer mon frère, je sais qu'il lui faut du temps, surtout avec l'autre accroché à lui.

- je ne laisse pas mon bébé ici.

- personne ne volera cette chose.

- peut être mais hors de question que je la laisse.

- et si tu la prend nous mettrons plus de temps car elle ne doit pas tenir sur l'autoroute. Je me demande même comment elle roule encore. C'est une poubelle.

- c'était celle de ma mère.

Le sourire en coin qu'ornait les lèvres de Damon avait disparu. Il ne se reconnaissait pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles. Ce garçon le troublait, le chamboulait à un point que lui, le grand vampire sarcastique, sadique, sans pitié qu'il était, avait peur de ce simple humain.

Dans un geste incontrôlé, mais tellement facile avec Stiles, il prenait ce dernier dans ses bras. Et de par cette facilité simpliste, il s'excusait.

- je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du critiqué ta voiture.

- tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Une minute plus ou moins, plus tard, Damon prenait la parole.

- nous allons en ville prendre l'avion, nous laisserons nos voitures au parking privé. Ton bébé sera avec le mien.

Il sentait le sourire de l'adolescent contre la peau de son cou.

- d'accord.

Ils se séparaient, un sourire accrochait à leurs lèvres puis après un baiser de Damon sur le front de Stiles, ils montaient dans leurs voitures.

Ils roulaient en direction de la ville la plus proche. En deux heures ils y arrivaient.

Stiles n'avait pu faire un geste que Damon avait payé pour eux deux le parking privé. Il avait voulu le rembourser mais le vampire avait refusé. Quand il avait voulu insister, Damon l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'il devrait arrêter de feuler en l'appelant son adorable chaton.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien avec l'aîné Salvator. Il aimait être dans ses bras, il aimait qu'il se moque en l'appelant chaton, qu'il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en le disant.

Est-ce parce que le danger l'attirait que cet homme le faisait sentir ainsi?

Il demandait souvent s'il plairait aux gays, mais il ne pensait pas l'être. Mais il pensait souvent à la voix rauque et au sérieux de Damon quand il lui avait dit être séduisant, ainsi que la douceur et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce regard. Un bleu limpide où on aimerait y nageait dedans.

- ouh ouh chaton ? Toujours là ?

Le rire et le sourire de Damon était ce que voyait et entendait Stiles en sortant de ses pensées.

- euh ouais, tu disais ?

- que notre vol est pour bientôt, et savoir si tu ne veux rien avant de monter dans l'avion ?

- non ça va merci, à part te rembourser bien sûr.

Le vampire passait un bras autour des épaules de l'hyperactif.

- mon petit Stiles, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'as pas …

- tu m'as sauvé, hébergé et maintenant tu me paies l'avion. Je ne peux accepter de…

Il écarquillait les yeux en sentant les lèvres de l'aîné Salvator sur les siennes. Ce n'était un rapide baiser chaste comme la veille, mais un vrai tendre baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se détachaient, le vampire le lâchait et lui demandait de le suivre.

Damon ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire et surtout il le voulait.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils étaient dans l'avion, assis sur la rangée des trois fauteuils. Damon était contre le hublot, Stiles à ses côtés ainsi qu'une dame d'un certain âge. Les autres passagers finissaient d'embarquer. Stiles remuait sa jambe gauche. La main droite de Damon se posait sur celle-ci.

- ça va ? Demandait-il en un murmure dans le creux de son oreille.

Stiles avait fermé les yeux inconsciemment appréciant la sensation de ce souffle.

- je ne sais pas si je tiendrais quatre heures assis sans rien faire.

L'aîné riait à cette confidence. Il lui prenait la main et leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

- ne t'en fais pas, je te maintiendrais.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'hyperactif regardait le vampire.

- ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu vas m'assommer ? M'hypnotiser ? Me parler ? Non tu ne peux pas parler plus que moi.

Il faisait mine de réfléchir en posant sa main libre sous son menton. Ce qui étiré un peu plus les lèvres de Damon en un sourire.

- tu le verras le moment venu.

- non dis le moi, sinon je t'assommes de mots. Et j'en suis capable, je peux…

Damon venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La dame les regardait tendrement. Quand les deux hommes éloignaient leurs visages, elle prenait la parole.

- vous êtes mignons tout les deux.

Stiles rougissait.

- vous n'avez pas à rougir jeune homme. Vous me rappelez ma propre jeunesse et mes années de flirt avec mon défunt époux.

Les quatre heures de vol n'avait pas dérangé l'hyperactif. Il avait parlé avec la vieille dame. Damon et lui avaient appris qu'elle s'appelait Odelia Nolan. Elle habitait dans la ville à côté de Beacon hill. Elle partait en Virginie pour voir sa première arrière petite fille. Sa famille ne pouvait pas venir, donc c'était elle qui faisait le trajet à 77 ans. A leur tour ils avaient parlé pour Damon de Stefan, et pour Stiles de son père ainsi que le manque créé par le décès des personnes qui leur étaient chères.

Arrivé à destination, les deux garçons allaient louer une voiture. Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes quand ils voyaient Odélia arrivait pour demander un téléphone. Sa famille n'avait pas pu se déplacer pour venir la chercher. Après un regard, le vampire et l'humain s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils étaient allés à son encontre et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas déranger leur voyage en amoureux, mais après de grandes paroles et gestes de Stiles, elle avait accepté en souriant.

Sur le trajet, ils avaient continué de parler comme dans l'avion, sous les chaton de Damon, et les rougissements de Stiles.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient chez les enfants de Madame Nolan. Elle les avait embrassait comme elle le ferait à ses petits enfants en posant un baiser sur leur front. Elle avait du les faire baisser car elle n'était pas très grande.

Ils étaient à présent en route pour Mystic Falls. Ils y arrivaient vers dix neuf heures. Ils étaient devant le manoir. Damon hésitait à rentrer. Il en voulait tellement à son frère d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Ils en étaient venu aux mains, bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois, mais les mots tranchants de son cadet l'avaient touché. Il en a eus réellement conscience quand il en avait parlé à Stiles. C'était d'ailleurs la main de ce dernier dans la sienne qui l'aidait à avancer.

Ils venaient d'entrer, se trouvant dans un grand salon. Un jeune homme se levait du canapé en les entendant. Stiles reconnaissait Stefan le frère de Damon. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et malgré que leurs yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, ils avaient des traits identiques. Damon lui tenant toujours la main s'avançait vers son frère, mais ce dernier l'évitait. Stiles ne supportant pas ce mal aise, lui agrippait le bras.

- tu vas écouter ton grand frère.

Avec un petit sourire sarcastique, ce dernier lui répond…

- qui crois tu être pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- ton beau frère.

Le choc de cette réponse donnait à l'hyperactif le temps d'enchaîner un flot de paroles.

- je ne me suis pas tapé quatre heure d'avion et presque trois heures de route pour te voir quitter cette pièce sans avoir écouté Damon. Et si tu veux jouer les plus fort car tu l'es vu que tu es un vampire avec une super force, sache que même si je ne suis qu'un humain, je connais quelques trucs pour t'empêcher de bouger.

Voyant qu'il ne le croyait pas et se dégageait de lui, l'hyperactif soupirait en attrapant le petit sachet qu'il avait autour de son cou comme un médaillon. Il prenait le contenu dans sa main et le lançait sur lui. Stefan se retrouvait bloquer dans un cercle.

- qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- je t'ai juste bloqué le temps de parler à ton frère. Je te relâche après.

Stiles sentait le souffle de Damon contre sa nuque. Il fermait les yeux et souriait en entendant sa voix chaude et rieuse au creux de son oreille droite.

- Sorbier ? comment tu as fait pour le garder sur toi ?

- j'ai dis que c'était une méthode de grand-mère pour le mal de l'air.

Damon riait. Il posait un baiser sur sa tempe avant d'aller vers son frère.

- Bon je vais aller de…

- deuxième porte à gauche, c'est la bibliothèque. Tu y seras mieux que dans la voiture.

Stiles lui souriait avant d'aller où Damon lui avait dit.

Après un certain temps à longer les étagères, il trouvait un livre intriguant après avoir bousculé une étagère qui avait entraîné que certains livres étaient tombés.

Après avoir lu l'entête et le sommaire, il était attiré par un des chapitres. Après l'avoir lu, il avait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait avec Damon. En latin, il avait lu le mot les décrivant. Âmes sœurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Âmes sœurs. Il était lié à un vampire. Sa vie était vraiment spéciale depuis un certain temps, mais là ça dépassé tout. Après les loups garous, les kanimas et les druides, voici les vampires.

D'hétéro fou amoureux de Lydia Martin depuis les couches culottes, il rêvait à présent qu'un homme, un vampire pour être exact lui prenne sa virginité et lui montre les méandres du plaisir.

Tout en soupirant, il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Comment avait-il pu se lier avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait depuis moins de 24 heures ? Il lisait à nouveau la page révélatrice, tapant sur son téléphone la traduction de certains mots. Regards. Quand ils s'étaient regardés dans ce diner, Stiles se rappelait n'avoir pas eu peur de cet inconnu, il se sentait protéger avec lui, et même après avoir découvert qui il était, même s'il lui avait dit de ne pas le tuer, il n'avait jamais réellement eu peur. Il connaissait la peur. Être avec Peter alpha cinglé dans sa jeep, coursé par ce même alpha la nuit dans le lycée, paralysé par un kanima, maintenu et frappé par un chasseur psychopathe , là il ressentait de la peur. Mais pas avec Damon, un suceur de sang. Un tueur de sang froid, sans mauvais jeu de mot. C'était donc dans leur premier regard que c'était tissé le premier fil de lien.

Il continuait sa lecture. Échange. Ils ne se sont rien échangés. Il ne voyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle le premier baiser. Un baiser était aussi un échange. Surtout celui qu'ils avaient eus à l'aéroport. Mais d'après ce qu'il lisait ensuite ce lien ne pourrait exister sans connexion. Cela ne l'avançait pas trop.

L'hyperactif soupirait de nouveau. Il se prenait la tête pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas lui. Il allait rentrer chez lui et ne plus revoir le vampire. Une douleur lui vrillait le cœur et le ventre à cette constatation.

Ne trouvant rien de plus sur cette fameuse connexion, Stiles se décidait à retrouver les deux frères. Il se levait, posait le livre puis sortait de la pièce.

En arrivant dans le salon, les deux frères se faisaient face dans le silence.

- sérieusement ? Je suis resté quoi, plus d'une heure dans la bibliothèque et vous n'avez pas parlé ?

Damon soupirait et s'approchait de Stiles pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et posait un baiser sur sa tempe droite.

- il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique.

- j'ai de qui tenir. Répondait Stefan.

- enfin il parle. Ironisait Damon.

- je n'ai fais que répondre à ton affront.

- stop ! Non mais si c'est pour jouer à la guéguerre, restez silencieux. S'écriait Stiles en se défaisant de la prise de Damon. Vous allez parler du réel sujet ! Stefan pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au cimetière avec ton frère ?pourquoi ne pas vouloir aller te recueillir sur la tombe de votre mère ?

- je…

Quand Stiles avait vu le regard de Stefan envers son frère, une lumière s'allumait dans son cerveau.

- tu ne te souviens pas d'elle. D'après ce que m'a dit Damon tu n'avais pas plus de quatre ans quand elle est décédée. Ton seul repère était ton frère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en colère qu'il boit du sang humain ou encore à cause de cette Elena ou Katherine peu importe, mais si tu es en colère contre ton frère c'est qu'il était, qu'il est encore ton modèle. Tu t'es accroché à lui depuis toujours. Tu crois qu'il t'a trahit alors que c'est toi qui l'a fait.

- quoi ? Demandait confus Stefan.

- ton frère s'est occupé de toi c'est vrai mais tu crois qu'il a arrêté quand tu avais atteint l'âge adulte ? Il a toujours veillé sur toi. Il est devenu ce qu'il est pour toi. Quand tu as fait ta crise tueur psychopathe, qui nettoyé après toi ? Ton frère. Qui supporté tes crises, tes je suis méchant, je dois arrêter pour recommencer encore pire qu'avant ? Ton frère. Tu crois qu'il est revenu à Mystic falls ? Il était toujours là à te surveiller, savoir si tu allais bien. Mais quand l'autre là, Elena a apparu dans ta vie, il s'est montré à toi. Pas pour elle, pour toi. Pour être là en cas que tu retombes dans tes mauvais penchants. Alors oui, il s'est aussi laissé aller à ça, mais il était à bout. Personne n'était là pour lui.

Stiles avait élevé la voix à la fin de sa tirade, énervé contre l'aveuglement de Stefan. C'était seulement en sentant des bras l'entourer, un souffle contre son cou du côté droit et un baiser dessus, qu'il arrivait à se détendre.

- du calme chaton et merci.

L'hyperactif fermait les yeux profitant de cette étreinte. Sacré lien qu'ils avaient.

- je crois que tu peux le libérer maintenant.

Stiles ouvrait donc les yeux et malgré son envie de rester contre Damon, il se dégageait de lui tout en faisant un geste avec ses mains brisant la barrière de sorbier.

- bon, ben maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- et tu vas aller où chaton ? Surtout à cette heure ci ? Demandait Damon en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Le ventre de Stiles se faisait entendre.

- je vais aller manger. Vous devez bien avoir un endroit sympa pour manger dans le coin ?

L'aîné des Salvator riait.

- oui, nous avons ça. Je vais t'y conduire, et tu dormiras ici ce soir.

- tu devrais plutôt rester seul avec ton frère pour parler, je me débrouillerais.

- hors de question.

Damon l'embrassait de nouveau mais cette fois ci sur les lèvres. Un raclement de gorge les faisait séparer.

- je dois rejoindre les filles au grill, nous pouvons y aller ensemble. Proposait Stefan.

- d'accord. Répondait Stiles.

Il regardait Damon.

- nous y allons Oscar.

Damon lui donnait une tape sur les fesses de l'humain.

- allons y.


	7. Chapter 7

En sortant du manoir, Stefan avait demandé à son frère pourquoi il n'avait pas sa voiture. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait laissé à l'aéroport. Voyant le froncement de sourcils de son frère l'aîné des Salvator lui expliquait qu'il avait rencontré Stiles en Californie. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire plus, le téléphone de Stiles dernier répondait en entrant dans la voiture, mais à l'arrière, laissant la place passager à Stefan.

- hey papa.

« ça va fils ? »

- très bien, et toi ? Est-ce que seul les pv et les vols de vélos occupent ta journée ? Est-ce que les super poilus qui grognent, les lézards à moitié humain ou encore les vétérinaire parlant comme Ioda te laissent tranquille ?

Damon se retenait de rire. Il croisait le regard de Stiles dans le rétroviseur. Ce regard faisait rougir l'hyperactif.

- regardes ta route. Disait Stiles pour couper ce regard.

« à qui tu parles ? »

- à mon petit ami.

Il se frappait le front à sa réponse. Le rire de Damon se faisait à présent entendre.

- tu es trop adorable chaton.

« ton petit ami ?! Stiles, tu me dois des explications »

- papa, non je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais attend, tu as assez bien accepté le fait que mon ancien meilleur ami, et le groupe avec qui je me faisais étaient des loups garous, enfin que l'un d'eux était un gros lézard avant, alors ne me dis pas que le fait que j'ai un petit ami te dérange ?

Il entendait son père soupirait.

« non bien sûr que non, mais comment peux tu être avec un garçon alors que tu me parlais encore avant ton départ de la petite Martin ? »

C'était à son tour de soupirait.

- disons qu'il a suffit d'un regard.

Il rougissait à sa déclaration, et évitait de regardait le vampire.

« comme avec ta mère »

Le silence régnait entre les deux Stilinski. Rare les fois où ils parlaient de Claudia.

- tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Tout se passe bien au travail ?

« Oui »

- papa ?

« une attaque assez spéciale. J'ai demandé un avis à Chris »

- Chris et qui ? Tu as demandé à Derek c'est ça ?

« oui. »

- c'est l'alpha, c'est normal que tu lui demandes de l'aide.

« je dois y aller, nous allons faire une ronde »

- d'accord, je t'appelles demain. Fais attention à toi.

« je t'aime fils. »

- je t'aime aussi.

Ils raccrochaient. Stiles soupirait. Il n'aimait ne pas être près de son père quand il y avait du danger dans leur ville. Il sait que malgré son différent avec l'alpha, ce dernier protégerait son père, qu'il y avait toute la meute pour le protéger ainsi que deux chasseurs, mais il ne lui restait que son père.

- chaton, calmes toi.

Damon avait posé une main sur le genou gauche de Stiles.

- ça va aller. Ton père n'est pas seul.

L'hyperactif entrelaçait ses doigts avec ceux du vampire. Ce lien était une bénédiction à ce moment là. Sa crise de panique s'était terminé avant de commencer.

- merci.

Un sourire comme réponse. Le vide se faisait en Stiles quand Damon défaisait sa main pour passer une vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au grill. En sortant de la voiture, Damon venait auprès de Stiles pour entrelacer de nouveau leurs mains et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- allons nourrir ton petit bedon.

- je ne suis pas un bébé.

- tu es mon chaton.

L'hyperactif souriait. Avec le vampire, il se sentait bien, rassurait.

Ils entraient au grill avec Stefan. Ce dernier rejoignait une table où se trouvait trois jeunes femmes et un jeune homme. Damon s'arrêtait de marcher.

- si tu ne veux pas aller avec eux, ce n'est pas grave. Tu parleras demain avec ton frère.

- on reste en amoureux.

Stiles rougissait mais grâce à la lumière d'ambiance ça ne se voyait pas.

- tu dois me séduire avant de te proclamer être mon amoureux.

- chaton, c'est toi même qui m'a présenté comme ton petit ami et cela à ton père.

L'hyperactif lui donnait une tape sur le ventre.

- tu as gagné, je mange seul.

Il partait à une table quand Damon l'enlaçait pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe droite.

- désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre le repas.

Voyant qu'il allait refuser, le vampire posait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, sans attendre de réponses, ils allaient à une table.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles et Damon s'installaient à une table.

- commande quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes manger.  
>- d'accord. Souriait le vampire.<p>

Pendant le repas, l'aîné des fils Salvator voyait que l'humain avait la tête ailleurs.

- tu penses à ton père chaton.  
>- oui et non. J'aimerai être auprès de lui mais ça ne changerai rien. Je ne suis qu'un faible humain, incapable de me défendre seul.<br>- tu as pu repousser un vampire.  
>- tu étais là.<p>

Damon l'avait déjà remarqué, mais il ne pensait pas que Stiles avait si peu confiance en lui. Ce garçon avait pourtant tant de sarcasme, d'humour, et de mordant. A ses côtés, il n'était plus le vampire qui a craqué quand son frère s'était remis dans le bon chemin. Il était l'humain qu'il avait été.

Avec compassion, tendresse et douceur, il se levait et allait s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- j'étais peut être là mais je suis un meurtrier. J'aurai pu te tuer aussi.  
>- impossible.<br>- Stiles.  
>- nous sommes liés. Jamais tu ne me feras du mal.<br>- quoi ?  
>- tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre la façon dont on se comporte l'un avec l'autre? Regardes nous. Tu me tiens dans tes bras. J'y suis bien, je n'ai pas envie d'en partir. Quand j'étais dans votre bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé un livre en latin où était expliqué ce qui nous arrive. Nous sommes liés. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.<br>- donc si j'ai envie de t'embrasser sans arrêt, de te faire mien...

Stiles rougissait.

- tu peux le faire. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas car j'en ai aussi envie.

Damon posait sa main gauche sur la joue droite de Stiles. Il se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'effleuraient quand une voix se faisait entendre.

- Stiles? C'est bien toi ?

L'hyperactif regardait la personne qui venait de parler. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait à ses côtés. Il mettait quelques secondes à la reconnaître.

- Caroline?

La jeune fille se jetait sur lui pour le serrer contre elle.

- je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Que fais tu à Mystic Falls avec lui ? Ah je te présente Tyler mon petit ami.

L'hyperactif saluait le petit ami de la blonde. Stiles souriait après lui avoir serré la main. Il se penchait vers Damon pour lui murmurer :

- loup garou.

Le vampire acquiesçait en souriant et en hochant la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que Stefan a raison, qu'il est ton petit ami ? Demandait la blonde.

- si, il l'est.

La jeune fille se jetait sur Damon pour enserrer son col.

- enlèves l'hypnose. Stiles ne mérite pas d'être sous ton emprise.

Une main chaude se posait sur le poignet du bras qui tenait le col de l'aîné des Salvator.

- lâches le de suite. Je ne suis pas hypnotisé. Je sais ce qu'il est. Tout comme toi apparemment vu ta bague.

- par sa faute. Il est dangereux, il va te faire du mal.

- peut être qu'il l'est, mais il ne le sera jamais avec moi. Même si ça paraît fleur bleu, je sais ce que j'affirme.

Caroline lâchait donc Damon. Stiles se blottissait dans ses bras, comme pour faire barrage de son corps protégeant son vampire.

- sinon, comment va ta mère Caroline ?

- elle va bien. Toujours shérif. Et ton père ?

- pareil. Les enquêtes n'arrêtent pas. Il était de garde cette nuit.

- maman aussi. Donc tu es venu ici pour lui ?

- je suis venu ici avec lui, pour qu'il parle à son frère. Stefan ne te l'a pas dit ? Pourtant il a su te dire que je fréquentais son frère.

Le cadet des Salvator n'osait pas regarder l'humain, ni son frère.

- si j'avais encore du sorbier… murmurait l'hyperactif.

Damon l'avait entendu. Il souriait en le serrant contre lui tout en l'embrassant sur la joue gauche. Stiles répondait à son sourire.

- asseyez vous.

Caroline, Tyler et Stefan s'installaient donc face à eux.

- je croyais que les vampires et les loup garous faisaient mauvais ménages ? Demandait l'hyperactif.

- comment tu sais ce qu'il est ? Demandait Caroline.

- disons qu'il n'est pas le premier que je croise.

- nous nous aimons. Répondait simplement Tyler.

- pas trop difficile avec les montées d'adrénaline ? Ton point d'ancrage est solide ?

- mes quoi ? C'est quoi un point d'ancrage ? Demandait à son tour Tyler.

Styles se détachait vivement de Damon pour se pencher sur Tyler.

- c'est une plaisanterie, tu me fais une blague là.

- non.

- tu n'as jamais eus de problèmes de transformation ?

- à part à la pleine lune, mais c'est le seul soir qui craint donc.

- non mais personne ne t'a expliqué ? Tu es un danger tous les jours. Une chance qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.

L'hyperactif se laissait tomber dans les bras de son vampire.

- De quel couleur son tes yeux de loup ?

- je ne sais pas.

- transformé ou de naissance ?

- naissance. Mais c'est dernièrement que jai su ce que j'étais. Il fallait atteindre un certain âge.

- pas un sang pur.

- tu es…

- calé sur le sujet, assez oui.

- ça va chaton ? Demandait inquiet Damon.

- je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il est survécu jusqu'à présent sans entraînement.

- mais tu penses à ton père.

- oui. Je crois que je vais devoir appeler…

- Isaac. Finissait le vampire.

Stiles acquiesçait. Il lui avait parlé du loup frisé. Il avait dit qu'il avait vu le visage triste de ce loup quand il avait été rejeté de la meute. Qu'Isaac était le premier à lui écrire. Qu'ils avaient de nombreux point commun. Qu'ils étaient proches. Comme une mère et son louveteau. Que c'est avec lui qu'il avait le plus de mal d'être en froid, en colère.

- oui, mais aussi une autre personne. Je vais avoir besoin de sorbier.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles toujours dans les bras de Damon lui caressait distraitement de la main droite son bras gauche. Il parlait avec les autres de ce que Tyler devrait savoir quand il sentait son vampire se tendre. Deux jeunes filles s'étaient approchées d'eux. Une châtain et une brune métisse.

La châtain saluait Damon avec une voix douce. Il comprenait qu'elle devait être la source des problèmes entre les deux frères. Elena. L'hyperactif ne l'aimait pas. Il regardait la jeune femme. Elle était mignonne mais elle ne rivalisait pas avec Lydia, Alison et Erica. La métisse à ses côtés était bien plus belle.

La vérité était que lui n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle. Si le lien n'existait pas, Damon ne le regarderait même pas, ou bien il l'aurait tué au diner.

Un baiser sur son cou du côté gauche et l'emprise des bras de Damon l'enserrant plus, le sortaient de ses pensées.

- chaton? Murmurait le vampire.  
>- tu ne devrais pas être avec moi.<p>

Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le vampire l'avait entendu. Ce dernier tournait son visage vers lui. Stiles pouvait voir dans le regard de Damon de la colère et de la tristesse.

- quoi ?  
>- ce lien nous unit sinon...<br>- sinon tu m'aurais attiré. Quand je suis rentré au diner, je suis venu vers toi car ...  
>- le lien.<p>

Stiles quittait les bras de Damon. Il s'excusait un instant pour aller prendre l'air.

Appuyé contre le mur de dehors, Stiles passait une main sur son visage. Dès qu'il aurait aidé Tyler, il quitterait Mystic Falls et mettrait des kilomètres entre le vampire et lui. Ce lien les forçait à avoir des sentiments, ce n'était pas une relation saine.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Stiles allait téléphoner au vétérinaire quand une présence se faisait sentir à ses côtés. La jeune métisse était là.

- il paraît qu'il te faut du sorbier pour l'entraînement de Tyler.

- oui.

- je peux t'en avoir.

- tu es une druidesse ?

- non, une sorcière. Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer ou de t'effrayer.

- après ce que je côtoie, une sorcière ce n'est rien.

La jeune fille souriait.

- moi c'est Bonnie.

- Stiles, enchanté.

- de même.

Avant que d'autres paroles n'étaient échangées, Damon venait se placer face à l'hyperactif. Bonnie les laissait seuls.

- ce lien nous pousse à être proche l'un de l'autre car nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Ce lien existe car nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu fais renaître en moi le vrai Damon, pas l'horrible monstre que je suis devenu. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le vampire avait posé son front contre celui de l'humain pendant ses dernières paroles. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, les mains de Damon venaient se poser contre les hanches de Stiles, pendant que celles de ce dernier se posaient sur la nuque du plus âgé.

- j'ai peur de ce lien. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient pour un baiser sensuel, tendre, le premier réel baiser.

Stiles n'avait jamais embrassé personne, Damon était le premier. Mais son inexpérience n'avait pas l'air d'être perçu par son amant.

Quand les mains de Damon devenaient plus entreprenantes faisant échapper des gémissements des lèvres de Stiles, en un accord commun conclu en un regard, Stiles avait attaché ses jambes autour de la taille de Damon et ce dernier à vitesse rapide était retourné au manoir.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvaient à moitié nus sur le lit du vampire.

C'était tellement agréable pour l'hyperactif qui n'avait jamais connu pareilles sensations, mais quand son amant commençait à descendre son jean, la peur l'envahissait. Il posait ses mains sur celle de Damon.

- attends, je..

- chaton ?

- je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ni avec une femme, et encore moins avec un homme.

- tu es encore vierge ?

Stiles voulait se cacher, tellement il avait honte. A sa grande surprise ce n'était pas un rire qui franchissait les lèvres de Damon malgré son sourire, mais une phrase qui le faisait frémir.

- je serais donc ton seul et unique. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ça me fait. Tu n'es qu'à moi et je ne serais plus qu'à toi.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour une danse sensuelle, pendant que les mains du vampire enlevaient le reste de leurs vêtements.

Nus l'un sur l'autre, les lèvres de Damon dérivaient sur le cou, le torse, le bas ventre de Stiles. Les mains de ce dernier qui étaient sur le bas du dos du vampire avaient glissé sur ses reins, ses épaules, sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux.

Quand la langue de son amant titillait son anneau de chair, son premier gémissement rauque franchissait ses lèvres. Les jambes par dessus les épaules de Damon, Stiles serrait les draps sous les sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Quand Damon le pénétrait, tout en l'embrassant et le masturbant, Stiles lui serrait les épaules. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir l'envahissait. Son amant était attentif à ses gémissements, à ses respirations, attendant le bon moment pour bouger.

Un signe de tête de sa part, le premier mouvement se faisait. Les gémissements, les cris rauques se faisaient entendre. Damon touchait assez vite ce point si sensible qui rendait complètement dingue et Stiles ne faisait pas exception.

Les mouvements prenaient un rythme plus soutenu, les mains de Stiles glissaient sur le dos et les fesses de Damon, leurs cris résonnaient de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les prenait à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Ils restaient un instant sans bouger puis Damon se mettait sur le côté après s'être retiré. Il amenait contre lui Stiles tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

L'humain caressait le torse de son vampire. Il était bien. Il ne pensait pas que sa première fois se passerait ainsi, mais il ne regrettait rien, loin de là, c'était parfait. Mais lui avait-il été compétent ? Est-ce que Damon avait pris du plaisir ?

- chaton, calmes toi.

Le vampire lui levait le visage et posait un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- j'ai passé un excellent moment. De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir que ce soir.

- ça a l'air tout droit sorti d'un mauvais livre de drague, mais je te crois.

Damon riait. Stiles ne voulait pas être à un autre endroit que dans les bras de Damon à le regarder et l'écouter rire car rien n'était plus beau.


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir fait une seconde fois l'amour, ils s'étaient endormis, Stiles blottit dans les bras de Damon.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Stiles se réveillait vers les sept heures, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il tombait sur le regard tendre de Damon.

- bonjour.

- bonjour.

Le vampire se penchait pour l'embrasser mais l'hyperactif mettait le drap devant sa bouche.

- je pense avoir une haleine assez chargé, donc évitons, même si j'ai très envie de …

Sa phrase était coupée par l'apparition d'un verre de lait devant ses yeux.

- je me doutais que tu allais me répondre ça.

Stiles buvait donc son verre en entier. Il l'avait à peine poser qu'il s'était retrouvé de nouveau allongé sur le dos, ses lèvres prisonnières de celles de son vampire. Lèvres qui déviaient vers son cou.

- à quelle heure tu as rendez-vous avec Tyler ? Demandait Damon entre deux baisers.

- huit heures.

- nous avons donc…

Des coups étaient donnés à la porte.

- Damon, j'ai ta commande. Disait Stefan de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tout en soupirant, le vampire se levait pour ouvrir à son frère.

- merci.

Stefan faisait un petit sourire à son frère avant de partir au salon.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Damon retournait au lit.

- les choses avances bien avec ton frère, tu lui as même fait une commande. Souriait Stiles.

- c'est grâce à toi chaton. J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit, nous avons pu parler un peu plus lui et moi. Tout n'est pas réglé, mais c'est mieux. Il allait se promener quand je suis venu ici, je lui ai donc demandé de m'acheter ton petit déjeuner.

Dans le sachet que tendait le vampire se trouvait des viennoiseries et dans son autre main, un autre verre de lait.

- merci.

Stiles faisait pour la première fois le premier pas en embrassant tendrement Damon.

Après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparé, l'hyperactif téléphonait à son père. Il stressait un peu sachant que son père était partit en ronde avec l'alpha cette nuit. Damon lui tenait l'une de ses mains pendant qu'il entendait que son père décroche.

Quand enfin, il entendait sa voix, il poussait un soupir de soulagement. Son amant posait un baiser sur sa nuque tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Après avoir été rassuré sur la ronde qui n'avait pas fait de blesser, Stiles sentait que son père lui cachait quelque chose.

- tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

« oui. »

- papa.

« je ne suis pas seul. »

- mais fallait le dire, tu es avec qui ? Une femme que je connais ? Mélissa ?

« ce n'est pas une femme. »

- quoi ?! Et dire que j'avais peur que tu prennes mal le fait que j'ai un petit ami.

« mais non ! »

Il entendait son père soupirait.

« je n'ai pas d'amant. Je prend juste mon café avec Isaac »

Au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir un peu plus serré la main de son amant se donnant de la force, Stiles prenait de nouveau la parole.

- tu peux me le passer.

Pas de réponse, mais la voix du bêta se faisait entendre.

« allo ? »

- bonjour mon louveteau.

« Stiles. J'ai cru... »

- hey, pleures pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans le lot avec les autres.

« je comprend que tu sois en colère »

- je ne le suis pas contre toi. J'ai vu ton regard ce dimanche là. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels, à tes messages, mais j'avais besoin de me calmer. De faire le point. Car même si je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais pu te dire des choses blessantes sans le vouloir. Tu es mon louveteau Isaac. Mon petit à moi, même si tu fais presque deux têtes de plus que moi.

Le fils du shérif souriait en entendant le rire de son ami.

« tu es ma maman louve Stiles. »

- et fier de l'être.

« il paraît que tu m'as trouvé un papa ? » la voix du loup était amusé.

- oui, je te présenterais ton papa en revenant.

Damon riait à ce surnom.

- je dois y aller, je te rappellerais, ainsi que mon père.

« d'accord, bonne journée »

- toi aussi.

Ils raccrochaient.

- alors comme ça je suis papa ?

- beau papa d'un loup garou de 17 ans.

Damon l'embrassait.

- tu te sens mieux ?

- oui. Maintenant je suis près à éduquer un nouveau loup.

Sous des sourires complices, ils quittaient le manoir pour le tunnel où se cache Tyler pendant la pleine lune.

Sur place se trouvaient déjà Tyler et Caroline. Ils les saluaient quand Bonnie arrivait avec un sac de sorbier.

- bien maintenant les vampires rentrez chez vous.

- Mais je veux être là pour Tyler. Disait Caroline.

- les loups garous sont dangereux pour les vampires. Je vais devoir réveiller le loup en Tyler pour lui apprendre comment les gérer.

- mais toi chaton ? Demandait d'une voix angoissé Damon.

- le sorbier me protégera, ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'embrassait chastement mais tendrement.

Après le départ des deux vampires, l'hyperactif se tournait vers Bonnie. Cette dernière voulait l'aider et voir comment il faisait.

A huit heures et quart, l'entraînement commençait. Tyler était entouré de sorbier. La première chose que Stiles avait besoin de faire trouver au loup c'était son point d'ancrage. Étant donné qu'il était resté assez calme depuis sa découverte, il devait en avoir un inconsciemment. A y réfléchir, il pensait savoir lequel s'était. Il avait vérifié son idée qui était la bonne. Il bénissait le sorbier car s'il ne l'avait pas eu, il se serait fait bouffer par le loup quand il l'avait poussé à bout. Il était quand même heureux d'être arrivé à ses fins, Tyler avait son point d'ancrage et savait s'en servir.

Il était déjà onze heures. Stiles l'entraînait à présent sur ses sens. Lui qui n'aimait pas quand la meute se mettait à renifler de partout, là il devait apprendre à un bébé loup à le faire. Quelle ironie.

Tyler commençait à comprendre comment se servir de son odorat, quand le téléphone de Stiles se mettait à sonner. L'hyperactif se félicitait de ne pas avoir commencer par l'ouïe, sinon Tyler aurait souffert.

C'était Damon au téléphone leur demandant s'ils pouvaient venir pour manger ensemble. Stiles regardait sa montre, il était treize heures. Il acceptait en disant qu'une pause ne serait pas de refus.

A peine le vampire était près de lui, que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. C'était doux, sensuel, langoureux. Ils se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre quand la voix de Caroline se faisait entendre.

- comment il s'en sort ?

- très bien. Je pense que ce soir, il aura les bases. Du moins celles que je peux lui donner. Pour le combat, je ne suis pas le meilleur professeur. Mais il devrait y arriver à l'instinct.

- je suis fière de… tu fais quoi chéri ?

- pizza 4 saisons et une simple crémière.

- vous avez amené ces pizzas ? Demandait Stiles à son vampire.

- oui.

- bravo Tyler, l'odeur est acquise.

- j'ai un bon prof. Souriait le loup.

Ce n'était que vers les minuits que l'entraînement se finissait. Après avoir pris ses médicaments, une douche sensuelle suivit d'un moment des plus torrides, passionné avec son vampire que Stiles s'endormait blottit dans les bras de ce dernier.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se promenait en ville avec Damon. Ils étaient chez le fleuriste pour amener un bouquet sur la tombe de la mère du vampire. Stefan avait accepté de venir, mais il attendait dans la voiture.

Arrivé au cimetière, Stiles voulait à son tour rester à la voiture, mais Damon lui avait pris l'une de ses mains et l'avait amené avec eux. Ils était resté quelques minutes, le temps que Damon le présente, puis il les avait laissé seul.

Pendant ce moment de solitude, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Comment ça allait se passer entre le vampire et lui. Ils allaient partir en Californie récupérer les voitures, mais Damon retournerait ici à Mystic Falls, et lui irait à Beacon Hills. Il savait que ça devait se passer ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas quitter le vampire.

Vampire. Même s'ils vivaient une romance d'une dizaine d'années, la différence d'âge se verrait après cela. Damon était immortel, et lui il vieillirait. Leur relation mènerait à rien. Ils devaient se séparer avant de souffrir.

Uen douce caresse sur sa joue gauche et la voix suave de son amant le sortaient de ses pensées.

- chaton ?

- nous devons parler.

Stefan les déposait au manoir avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Assis sur le canapé, Damon regardait l'hyperactif faire les cent pas essayant de dire ce qu'il voulait. Quand enfin il prenait la parole, Damon aurait préféré qu'il se taise.

- nous devons rompre avant d'aller trop loin.

- hors de question.

- Damon, tu resteras jeune à jamais mais moi…

- j'ai dis non. Ce lien entre nous, nous à mener à nous trouver, à nous aimer. Je deviens à nouveau l'humain que j'étais à tes côtés. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne bois plus de sang humain. J'ai voulu le premier soir, après que tu te sois endormi, je me suis levé pour aller chasser, mais au moment de mordre, j'ai vu ton visage. J'ai effacé la mémoire de la jeune fille et je suis revenu me couché à tes côtés. Je deviens comme mon frère à boire du sang animal. C'est bizarre, mais je n'en bois pas autant que l'humain. Quand j'ai envie de sang, ton odeur apaise cette faim, cette soif. Je ne peux plus survivre sans toi. Le jour où tu ne voudras plus de moi, je crois que …

Stiles l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

- non, ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je ne supporterai pas de savoir être la cause de ton trépas.

Leurs lèvres se rencontraient de nouveau. La passion prenait le pas sur la douceur. Le désir les consumait. En vitesse, le vampire les montait dans sa chambre, les vêtements avaient eux aussi quittaient leurs corps avec rapidité, mais leur étreinte était sensuelle, leurs baisers langoureux.

Blottit dans les bras de son vampire qui lui caressait le dos, Stiles avait pris sa décision, il ne quitterait pas son vampire, il allait trouvait une solution pour rester avec lui. En rentrant à Beacon Hill, il ferait des recherches dans le bestiaire mais sans en parler à Damon, pour le pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

- chaton ? Il est presque treize heures, tu n'as pas faim ?

- maintenant que tu le dis. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de sortir.

- tu sais nous avons aussi des livreurs de pizza ici.

- c'est ça moques toi.

Stiles quittait les bras de Damon en faisant la moue.

- ne boude pas chaton. Même si je te trouve encore plus sexy comme ça.

Les lèvres du vampire effleuraient le dos de l'hyperactif de la nuque aux creux des reins. Ce dernier frémissait de plaisir. Il soufflait même le prénom de son amant.

- Damon.

Ce dernier souriait tout en continuant ses légères caresses. Une nouvelle fois, la volupté emplissait la chambre.

Alors que Damon commandait des pizzas, Stiles téléphonait à son père. Il en avait parlé avec le vampire, ils partaient le lendemain. Damon avait proposé de poser la jeep de Stiles chez lui, puis de partir quelques jours visiter certains coins de Californie, ce qu'avait accepté avec joie l'humain.

Dans la soirée, Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie étaient venus au manoir avec Stefan. Ils avaient tous passé la soirée ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Les jeunes de Mystic Falls s'amusaient du comportement romantique de Damon envers Stiles.

Le lendemain, ils venaient d'arriver en Californie. Ils étaient devant la jeep de Stiles mais même s'ils savaient qu'ils se suivaient, la séparation était difficile. Ils étaient restés au moins vingt minutes à s'embrasser comme s'ils n'allaient pas se revoir.

Au bout deux heures de route, ils arrivaient au diner où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sans se concerter, ils s'y arrêtaient. Ils n'y entraient pas. Damon était appuyé contre sa voiture, Stiles dans ses bras.

- un milk shake à la fraise qui n'a pas goût à la fraise ça te tente ?

- non merci. Pas sûr de tomber sur un autre vampire sexy vu l'heure.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement en souriant.

- nous sommes loin de Beacon Hill ?

- encore trois heures. Mais au moins là bas, il y a un excellent fast food.

Le vampire riait. Son âme sœur était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

Après une autre vingtaine de minutes de baisers, ils reprenaient la route.

Ils arrivaient devant la maison Stilinski vers les quinze heures. Ils étaient arrivés en ville une heure au par avant, mais ils étaient allés manger.

Stiles garait sa jeep adoré à sa place habituelle. Cela lui faisait quelque chose de la laisser là. Quand les bras de Damon l'entourait, il posait sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

- ton père s'occupera de ton bébé, il te l'a promis, ainsi qu'Isaac.

- je sais.

- mais si tu préfères annuler notre voyage…

- non, je veux faire ce voyage avec toi. Rentrons, il faut que je prenne d'autres vêtements.

Stiles invitait son amant pour que ce dernier puisse entrer. Dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, le vampire souriait.

- c'était comme ça que j'imaginais ta chambre.

- tu t'imaginais ma chambre ?

- tu as bien vu la mienne.

Damon avait répondu avec une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille droite, ses mains sous son tee shirt.

- Damon.

- oui chaton ?

Pas de réponse. Stiles s'était retourné dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

Alors qu'ils devaient partir de bonne heure, ils avaient quitté le domicile Stilinski vers les dix huit heures.


	12. Chapter 12

C'était la mi-août. Stiles et Damon revenaient à Beacon Hill. Ils avaient vécus de magnifique moments ensembles. Il y avait quand même eus des petites engueulades quand le vampire voulait toujours payer, ou encore quand l'hyperactif boudait car son amant le taquinait sur son appétit, mais en général, ils avaient passé de magnifiques vacances en amoureux.

En amoureux était réellement le mot. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, ce qui avait troublé au départ Stiles, mais qui avait finit par trouver cela autant naturel qu'être dans les bras de Damon.

Le désir et la passion les avaient aussi habité. Stiles en bon étudiant, avait fais des recherches pour donner plus de plaisir à son amant et il avait réussi. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre dans un langage des plus anciens mais romantiques, que personnes ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de sensations. Et vu leur lien, l'hyperactif le croyait.

Damon avait aussi parlé au téléphone avec le shérif alors que Stiles était sous la douche. Malgré qu'il était un vampire, les menaces de John en cas de blessures sur son fils l'avaient fait frissonner.

Il était dix neuf heures. Ils étaient à présent tout les deux devant la porte du domicile Stilinski. Stiles serrait la main gauche de Damon dans sa main droite.

- tout va bien se passer chaton.

- j'espère.

L'humain prenait une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

A peine avaient ils mis un pied à l'intérieur, que Stiles se faisait étreindre mais pas par son père. Il sentait des boucles dans son cou.

- bonsoir mon louveteau. Disait-il en caressant de sa main libre les cheveux du loup.

- bonsoir. Tu m'as manqué Stiles.

- toi aussi.

Un raclement de gorge se faisant entendre, c'était le shérif. Isaac se détachait de Stiles laissant place au père de ce dernier. À ce moment là, il se rendait compte que son ami n'était pas seul. Après une accolade paternelle, Stiles prenait la parole.

- papa, Isaac, vous devriez vous asseoir.

- tu nous présentes pas avant ? Demandait John.

- disons que certaines parties de la présentation seront plus facile à encaisser pour vous si vous êtes assis.

Le shérif et le loup se regardaient en fronçant les sourcils mais s'exécutaient s'asseyant sur le canapé au salon.

- alors voilà, je vous présente Damon Salvatore, mon petit ami, mon âme sœur. Je sais ça paraît fleur bleue mais c'est le cas. Nous sommes liés. Non papa, nous ne sous sommes pas mariés. Nos âmes sont connectés. Je suis la partie humaine de Damon. Non ce n'est pas un loup mais un vampire.

- un vampire ? Ça existe ça ?

- mon louveteau adoré, tes yeux virent au doré suivant tes émotions, des poils poussent sur ton visage, tu possèdes des crocs, des griffes et tu hurles à la lune. Et tu ne crois pas aux vampires ?

- il marque un point.

- merci papa.

- mais…

- chéri, montres leur.

Damon prenait donc son visage de vampire. Le shérif passait une main sur son visage.

- bien, je dois dire que ça ne m'étonnes même pas que ton petit ami soit un être surnaturel. Mais je préfère ne pas savoir combien d'années, ni même de siècles que vous avez de différences. Damon, ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone tiens toujours. Même si une balle normale ne te feras rien je suppose, je trouverais ce qui te blessera si tu fais du mal à mon fils.

- papa !

- bien monsieur.

- appelles moi John.

- bien John.

- et toi mon Isaac, tu ne dis rien ?

- est-ce qu'il a bu de ton sang ?

- non. Je ne peux plus boire de sang humain depuis que j'ai rencontré Stiles.

- mais vous en avez bu. Demandait à son tour le shérif.

- oui.

- vous êtes honnêtes, je préfère ça. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont réglées, passons à table. Damon, vous mangez ?

- oui John.

- comment c'est possible ? Demandait Isaac.

L'aîné des Salvatore lui expliquait comment c'était possible, ainsi le fait qu'il ne craint pas le soleil.

Après le repas, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, John raccompagnait Isaac au loft. Ce dernier avait promis de taire le retour de l'hyperactif à la meute.

Après le départ du shérif et du loup, Stiles et Damon étaient montés dans la chambre du premier. Ils s'étaient changés pour la nuit, puis s'étaient blottis dans les draps.

- tu vois ça s'est bien passé.

- oui, mais j'ai quand même eut peur que mon père te fasse boire de la verveine juste pour te montrer qu'il avait le dessus sur toi.

Damon riait.

- mais il ne l'a pas fait chaton.

- heureusement.

Stiles regardait tendrement son petit ami avant de se relever légèrement pour approcher son visage du sien, puis il l'embrassait langoureusement. La tête sur le torse de son amant, l'hyperactif soupirait.

- qu'y-a-t-il chaton ?

- nous n'avons toujours pas parlé de l'après. Quand je vais reprendre les cours.

- je voulais te faire la surprise demain, mais lors d'un de nos appels avec ton père, je lui ai demandé quelque chose. Quand tu es allé dans la cuisine avec Isaac, ton père m'a dit que c'était d'accord.

- de quoi tu parles ?

- au bout de la rue, un jeune couple déménage. L'homme est muté. La maison est à moi à présent, enfin à nous.

- nous ?

- ton père est d'accord pour que tu vives du jeudi au dimanche avec moi le temps que tu finisses tes études.

- il n'a pas changé d'avis en apprenant que tu es un vampire ?

- non.

- pinces moi.

- pardon ?

- pinces moi.

Le vampire s'exécutait.

- aie. Je ne rêves pas alors.

- non chaton.

- mais Stefan ? Ta vie est auprès de ton frère.

- nous en avons parlé. Il comprend, puis nous ne sommes qu'à deux heures d'avion.

Stiles s'allongeait sur Damon et l'embrassait fougueusement.

La décision de l'hyperactif était encore plus présente à présent. Il ne voulait pas se séparer du vampire. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Son homme quittait même sa raison de survie depuis des siècles par amour pour lui. L'amour.

- je t'aime Damon.

- je t'aime aussi Stiles.

Leur premier je t'aime, mais pas leur dernier. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau avec tous ces sentiments qui les envahissaient depuis leur rencontre. Le sensualité prenait le dessus ainsi que le désir.

Quand le shérif arrivait, Stiles reprenait à peine sa respiration. Ses étreintes avec Damon étaient vraiment explosives.


	13. Chapter 13

Cela faisait quatre jours que Stiles et Damon étaient arrivés à Beacon Hill.

Même si au début il ne voulait pas savoir, le shérif avait vite demandé de quelle époque était le vampire. Certaines choses que John voulait savoir, Damon l'avait vécu. Une amitié était né entre les deux hommes marqué par le respect beau père/gendre.

Isaac avait aussi sympathisé avec Damon. Le loup voyait que le vampire lui laissait du temps avec son ami. Il ne s'imposait pas, ce qu'il appréciait. Puis il voyait que Stiles était réellement heureux et amoureux.

En ce vendredi, le couple était dans une des galeries du centre commercial. Ils achetaient de quoi remplir leur maison. Ils pouvaient y aménager en début de semaine qui venait.

Alors que Stiles énonçait ce qui leur manqué, tenant la main gauche de Damon dans sa main droite, une voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre soufflait son prénom.

- Stiles.

Ils se retournait pour faire face à la meute. Isaac avait la tête baissé. Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, il lui avait fait promettre d'agir comme les autres quand il était avec la meute. Il répondait à la personne qui venait de lui parler.

- McCall.

- tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ?

La voix du loup était légèrement tremblante, mais elle n'émouvait pas l'hyperactif.

- en quoi ça te regarde ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, tu te rappelles ?

Le jeune McCall se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu'elle tremble.

- Stiles, tu exagères !

- miss parfaite Lydia Martin sait comment je m'appelles et m'adresse la parole. Le ciel va me tomber sur la tête. C'est vous qui m'avez évincé, alors ne faîtes pas comme si ma présence vous manquez.

Il tirait sur la main de son petit ami pour aller loin de la meute. Damon caressait du pouce son poignet pour le calmer, ce qui fonctionné.

- tu as été parfait chaton.

Il se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Stiles lui souriait.

Après les derniers achats, comme les courses pour le souper, ils rentraient au domicile Stilinski.

Quand ils vidaient les sacs, Stiles recevait un message d'Isaac s'excusant de son attitude. L'hyperactif le rassurait en lui répondant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le soir, dans le lit, Damon voyait bien que la rencontre avec ses anciens amis, surtout ce McCall avait perturbé son âme sœur. Il en avait parlé avec John. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en couche culotte et que c'était leur première crise. Il lui avait aussi dit d'être là pour son fils tout simplement.

Damon lui caressait donc la nuque, son dos en l'embrassant par moment sur son front ou l'une de ses tempes.

- j'avais pensé que le fait qu'il soit devenu un loup garou n'allait rien changer, vu qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour ça, mais j'avais tort. Puis Alison est entré dans sa vie. Tu crois que je met de côté Isaac pour toi ? Tu penses qu'il m'en veut ?

- du calmes chaton. Tu n'es pas McCall. Isaac vient dès que tu l'appelles. Il est juste un peu effacé donc ne montre pas trop sa présence.

- tout mon inverse quoi. Boudait l'hyperactif.

- oui, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Damon caressait à présent le visage de Stiles avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Après ce moment langoureux, l'hyperactif se blottissait dans les bras de son amant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait plus besoin de ses médicaments pour dormir.

C'était dimanche, Stiles riait devant les gestes nerveux de son père. Ce dernier lui avait appris que depuis son départ, tous les dimanches, il mangeait avec Mélissa, la maman de Scott. L'hyperactif s'amusait en le taquinant disant qu'ils faisaient un beau couple, qu'ils pourraient les laisser seul, qu'avec Damon ils pouvaient manger en ville, mais le shérif le retenait disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils partent. Damon enlaçait son petit ami en l'amenant dans la cuisine pour qu'ils finissent de préparer le dessert. John le remerciait d'un signe de tête alors que Stiles lui soufflait un traître.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arrivait. En voyant Stiles, elle le prenait dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Ce dernier présentait son petit ami. Mélissa était surprise mais au fil des heures passées en leur compagnie, elle voyait leur lien, leur amour. Elle n'avait jamais vu Stiles ainsi, aussi épanouit. Son petit ami avait l'air plus âgé, mais John le prenait bien et il fallait dire que ce Damon avait tout du gendre idéal.

Dans l'après midi, elle quittait le domicile Stilinski pour son travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était au tour de John d'allait travailler, mais au vu de son attitude, Stiles avait compris que c'était une ronde avec Chris et certains de la meute. Damon ressentant l'angoisse de son petit ami l'enlaçait. Le shérif l'ayant remarqué s'approchait d'eux.

- ça va aller. D'après les dernières traces,odeurs et je ne sais plus quoi, cette créature n'est pas des plus méchantes, elle n'attaque que les animaux.

- alors pourquoi faire des rondes ?

- ça reste une créature surnaturelle, les animaux ont peur d'elle et viennent vers la ville.

- génial, si ce n'est pas un loup garou ou un gobelin qui s'attaque à toi ça sera un puma.

- c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais seul. Ne t'en fais pas. Damon, je compte sur toi pour qu'il décompresse.

Le shérif faisait un petit sourie en disant cela ce qui entraînait un cri offusqué de Stiles.

- papa !

- allez dormir, demain c'est le grand jour, vous déménagez.

- tu es sûr que…

L'hyperactif n'avait pu finir sa phrase que l'on frappait à la porte. Chris Argent était là. Après de brève présentations entre le chasseur et le vampire, le premier avait compris que Damon n'était pas un simple humain. Il promettait de ne rien dire tant qu'il ne blessait pas Stiles. Ce dernier était touché par l'attention de Chris.

Les deux adultes partaient. Damon enserrait plus Stiles dans ses bras.

- aie confiance en ton père. Je sais que tu n'as plus que lui, mais plus tu stresseras, plus il se fera du souci pour toi. Il doit partir l'esprit tranquille pour être prêt en cas d'attaque.

- je sais que tu as raison, mais…

- ce n'est pas facile.

Stiles se retournait dans les bras de Damon et s'y blottissait à nouveau.

- par contre tu as tort sur une chose. Mon père n'est plus la seule personne dans ma vie, dans mon coeur. Tu as ta place à présent. Je t'aime Damon.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin, Stiles et Damon étaient levés tôt. En descendant dans la cuisine, ils y trouvaient John mais en compagnie de Chris et de Derek.

Après de simples salutations, le couple se préparait mutuellement leurs petits déjeuners comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ce qui entraînait le sourire de John mais aussi celui de Chris.

Derek lui fixait Stiles. Ce dernier sentait le regard de l'alpha sur lui et sentait la colère de son amant s'élevait. Avant qu'un drame n'éclate, l'hyperactif prenait la parole.

- un problème Hale ?

- il n'est pas humain.

- je sais.

- il est peut être dangereux.

- moins que toi et tes copains chiens. Enfin sauf Isaac.

Le silence prenait place dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Damon serve une deuxième tasse de café à John.

- vous avez l'air épuisé.

- il y a eut plus d'une attaque cette nuit. Répondait le shérif en passant une main devant son visage.

- on pense que cette créature à eus des petits. Mais nous n'avons pas pensé un instant qu'il y avait un couple avant cette nuit. Continuait Chris.

Sentant le regard de l'alpha sur lui, Stiles prenait à son tour la parole.

- ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire des recherches. La meute a déjà un expert en informatique. Tu sais Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson qui a été admis pour cette raison dans ta meute.

- Stiles. Grognait l'alpha.

- quoi !

Derek allait se levait pour s'avancer vers lui mais Damon l'avait devancé et s'était mis entre eux, son visage changé et son bras droit enserrant la gorge du loup.

- je t'interdis de t'adresser ainsi à Stiles, c'est compris ?!

Le jeune Hale commençait à son tour à se transformer quand la voix de Stiles claquait dans l'air.

- ça suffit ! Tu te prends pour qui Derek pour montrer les crocs chez moi, à mon homme ? Tu sors.

Puis caressant tendrement le bras libre de Damon.

- Chéri, ça va maintenant, tu peux le lâcher.

Le vampire écoutait son petit ami. L'alpha partait après avoir repris apparence humaine mais sa mâchoire était serrée.

Stiles se blottissait dans les bras de Damon jusqu'à ce que son visage redevienne humain. L'humain souriait de voir que le lien était autant fort même pour le vampire. Ne voulant pas briser ce beau moment, Chris faisait un signe de tête à John avant de partir à son tour puis le shérif partait se reposer quelques heures avant d'aller au poste de police.

- tu as pris des risques chéri. S'il t'avait blessé j'aurai fait comment ? Demandait Stiles.

- je ne pouvais pas le laisser te parler ainsi.

- j'ai l'habitude tu sais.

- plus personne ne te parlera ainsi.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient devant leur nouvelle maison, un camion de livraison devant. Ils commençaient à rentrer des meubles quand Isaac arrivait. En voyant la frustration de son alpha, il avait préféré fuir. Il aidait donc Damon pour les objets lourds.

A quinze heures, c'était finis. Le loup était partit vers les dix sept heures.

Le soir alors que son vampire était sous la douche, Stiles prenait son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches. Depuis leur arrivée, il profitait des moments de solitudes pour trouver un moyen de rester avec Damon malgré leur différence. A part de devenir vampire à son tour, il ne trouvait pas, et cette option n'était pas pour lui. Il aurait du prendre le livre où il avait trouvé leur lien ? Peut être pourrait-il demander à Stefan de le lui envoyer ? Mais il devait demander son numéro à Damon, car connaissant son habilité, il casserait le téléphone de son homme en essayant de le prendre en toute discrétion.

Lorsque ce dernier venait se coucher, Stiles posait son ordinateur en lui demandant.

- chéri, tu pourrais le passer le numéro de ton frère ?

- d'accord, mais pour quelle raison ?

- ne sois pas jaloux. Tu es le seul qui compte. Mais j'aimerai qu'il m'envoie le livre où j'ai trouvé notre lien.

- tu veux le rompre ?

- non ! Damon, chéri, jamais je ne voudrais le rompre.

Il avait parlé en prenant le visage du vampire dans ses mains et le regardant bien dans les yeux. Ce contact visuel amenait un moment passionné, sensuel, sulfureux.

Dès le lendemain, Stefan envoyait le livre. Stiles espérait pouvoir trouver une solution dans ce livre.

Vers midi, alors qu'ils allaient au commissariat pour apporter le repas du shérif, le couple tombait sur Derek qui sortait du poste. L'alpha et le vampire bataillaient du regard. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient le baisser ou le détourner. C'était en soupirant que l'humain brisé le lien en poussant son petit ami dans le poste de police. Mais avant qu'ils n'y rentrent, Derek retenait Stiles.

- Scott va mal. Il perturbe ma meute.

- tu le voulais comme louveteau. Tu l'as. Assumes. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui. Avec aucun de vous.

- Isaac avait ton odeur hier.

- n'essaie même pas de me retirer Isaac, Derek. Cette fois ci je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- nous te laisserons pas faire. Accentuait Damon.

Avec un sourire sournois, l'alpha regardait le vampire.

- c'est facile de se cacher derrière son amant pour parler.

Sentant la colère de son petit ami, Stiles s'énervait une nouvelle fois.

- Derek ça suffit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'inciteras à faire des recherches pour vous. De toute façon vous avez déjà un expert. Maintenant, on te laisse.

Le couple entrait dans le poste de police. La dame à l'entrée souriait à l'hyperactif en lui disant que son père était dans son bureau. En entrant dans ce dernier, le shérif était heureux de les voir mais grimaçait en voyant son repas.

- je pense que tu as assez mangé de bêtises quand je n'étais pas là. Et même si je n'habiterais pas quelques jours avec toi, je vérifierai tes repas.

- moi qui pensais avoir des vacances.

- papa, je tiens à toi. Tu dois faire attention.

- je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai plus attention.

- tu me le dis à chaque fois.

John se levait pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'une des épaules de son fils.

Quelques jours plus tard, Damon étant parti faire un tour et acheter quelques courses, Stiles lisait le livre qu'il avait reçu la veille. Il y avait bien un moyen de rester lier à son amant, mais il allait avoir besoin de Bonnie et de connaître les réels sentiments de Damon pour Katherine et Stefan.


	15. Chapter 15

Quelques jours avaient passé. Stiles ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Damon lui avait déjà parlé de Katherine et de son emprise sur Stefan, mais l'hyperactif avait senti qu'il y avait autre chose. Avant il s'en moquait, à présent il avait un peu peur de savoir.

Il allait lui en parler quand en revenant d'une course, il avait vu du sang sur la joue gauche de son amant.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me retenais depuis trop longtemps.

- ce n'est rien.

- tu ne me le demandes pas ?

- de quoi ?

- si c'était un homme ou une femme ?

- non. Je devrais plutôt te demander puma ou biche ?

Le vampire riait.

- plutôt lapin.

- bugs bunny ou panpan ?

Damon riait encore plus avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

Ce n'était que quelques jours plus tard qu'il avait pu aborder le sujet. Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Damon lisait un livre pris dans la bibliothèque de Stiles pendant que ce dernier continuait ses recherches discrètement en regardant son ordinateur, assis tous les deux sur le sofa dans le salon. Ce n'était en rien désagréable ce silence. C'était eux comme les moments tendres ou les bouderies ou encore les rires.

Soupirant pour la énième fois sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles entendait le bruit d'un livre que l'on ferme sèchement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il chaton? Tu penses encore à ce Scott ?

- Scott ? Non, je, enfin…

Le vampire prenait l'ordinateur, le posait sur la table basse avant de prendre l'humain dans ses bras.

- dis-moi tout.

- ça te concerne.

- moi ?

- je me rappelais juste ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de ta transformation. La raison. Tu l'as juste fait pour être auprès de Stefan ou autre chose ?

- pour mon frère.

- tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais eus des sentiments pour Katherine ?

- j'ai cru l'aimer. Mais je me suis vite aperçu en sachant qui elle était vraiment que c'était de l'hypnose et non de réels sentiments. Je n'aimais que Stefan, enfin fraternellement.

Stiles souriait. Il était rassuré.

- pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

- je ne sais pas vraiment, j'y pensais et tu sais mon cerveau va à deux mille à l'heure et …

Pour le faire taire, Damon l'embrassait tendrement.

- J'adore ta façon de me faire taire.

- j'adore l'appliquer.

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau langoureusement.

C'était la veille de la rentrée, Stiles était chez son père, ordre de ce dernier pour être en forme pour la rentrée et surtout être sur qu'il aille en cours. Il ne doutait pas de Damon, mais de son fils.

Après une difficile séparation, Stiles profitait de cette dernière pour continuer ses recherches.

Difficile était le mot. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, jamais ils n'avaient passé un jour, ni une nuit l'un sans l'autre. L'hyperactif avait même du reprendre son traitement et n'avait pu dormir de la nuit.

Le lendemain, en descendant dans la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner après sa toilette, il courait se blottir dans les bras de Damon qui était là à lui faire son petit déjeuner.

- que fais-tu là ? Si mon père te voit.

- c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Répondait le shérif en entrant dans la cuisine.

- toi ? Pourquoi ?

- je me suis dis que tu serais heureux de le voir avant ton premier jour.

Stiles prenait son père dans ses bras.

- tu es le meilleur des pères tu sais ça ?

- maintenant oui. Aller, déjeunes, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Après avoir mangé, salué son père et embrassé Damon, Stiles partait pour le lycée. Il en avait parlé à son père, cette année, il ne ferait pas de lacrosse. Il lui avait avoué en avoir fait pour qu'il soit fier de lui mais qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça. Le shérif lui avait répondu qu'il était fier de lui qu'importe ce qu'il faisait.

En arrivant, il croisait Scott et Alison, il les ignorait malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait le ventre après avoir vu le regard de son ancien ami.

A la pause de midi, il envoyait des messages à Damon et à Isaac. Mais moins à ce dernier pour ne pas que le reste de la meute ne se pose trop de questions.

Le soir, devant sa voiture se trouvait Damon. Il souriait en allant vers lui puis l'embrassait à la vue de tous.

- hey.

- salut chaton. Bonne journée ?

- affreusement longue.

Stiles regardait autour d'eux.

- tu n'as pas ta voiture ?

- j'ai marché.

L'hyperactif comprenait qu'il était venu à grande vitesse mais avait fait attention à ne pas être vu.

- je voulais te voir un peu avant que tu ne rentres chez toi et que tu fasses tes devoirs.

- est-ce que j'entends un rire dans ta voix ?

- tu me connais si bien chaton.

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant de rentrer dans la jeep et de quitter le lycée.

La première semaine était passée, la seconde était à sa moitié. Stiles voyait comme il le pouvait Isaac. Ce dernier ne disait rien à propos de la meute mais un jour en voyant qu'il n'allait pas bien, Stiles lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait. Si c'était par rapport à l'enquête ou autre chose. Le loup lui avait donc dit qu'en plus de piétiner sur leur chasse, Scott allait mal. Une fois après l'entraînement de lacrosse, Scott l'avait retenu car il avait senti son odeur sur lui. Le brun l'avait donc harcelé de questions. Après avoir entendu cela, Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien sûr il en voulait encore à Scott de ne pas lui avoir proposé d'aller en week end avec la meute, de ne pas avoir tenu pour lui quand Derek et Jackson s'en étaient pris à lui ensuite mais il restait son meilleur ami, son frère.

Etant le week end, il était chez eux avec Damon. Il lui en avait parlé. Le vampire lui avait dit de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il verrait ensuite s'il voulait ou non d'aider la meute.

Il lui avait fallu attendre mardi pour avoir la force nécessaire de faire face à son frère de cœur. C'était la pause de midi. Ils sortaient de leur salle de cours quand Stiles s'approchait du loup qui traînait à faire son sac.

- Scott ? Je peux te parler ?

Comme dans un dessin animé, Stiles s'imaginait son ami se transformer en louveteau les yeux remplis d'étoiles, la langue sortante et la queue remuante pour montrer sa joie. Il retenait un rire.

- oui, oui. Où ? Dehors ? Ici ? Mais tu n'as pas faim, on pourrait…

- Scott. J'ai fais des sandwichs pour nous deux en cas que tu acceptes de me parler. Allons dehors.

Le loup souriait et suivait son ami.

Assis à l'une des tables à l'extérieur, les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Stiles allait prendre la parole, mais Scott le coupait.

- je suis désolé. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Encore une fois. Tu as toujours était là pour moi depuis le début. Tu m'as soutenu alors que je rejetais ce que j'étais, que je ne voulais pas aller avec Derek. Tu m'as soutenu pour Allison, jouant même les pigeons voyageurs. J'ai cru, enfin, je pense t'avoir pris pour acquis. Comme un objet. Je sais que j'ai failli te perdre quand ton père a eus cet accident mais tu m'avais pardonné, alors j'ai pensé que tu allais encore le faire. Mais t'entendre m'appeler par mon nom de famille, la distance que tu as mis entre nous, puis ton départ, j'ai compris combien tu comptes pour moi. Combien j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère Stiles. Je ne supporte plus de ne plus t'entendre parler, de sentir ton odeur sur Isaac, de ne rien savoir sur toi. Tu me manques.

Stiles se levait. Scott lui baissait la tête cachant une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue droite. Une seconde suivait en sentant les bras de son ami autour de lui et son odeur enivrant ses narines.

- toi aussi tu me manques Scott.

Le reste de la journée, les deux amis étaient inséparables parlant de tout, dont de Damon.. Allison s'était effacée pour leur retrouvaille.

Le soir, heureux d'être de nouveau avec le brun, Stiles allait chez lui et Damon pour lui annoncer. En entrant, il entendait une conversation qui lui enlevait tout sourire.

- arrêtes, je ne peux pas le transformer. Il ne le voudra jamais. Il tient trop à son père et à ses amis… je sais ce que je fais… je vais l'aimer jusqu'au possible après on verra.

- il n'y a rien à voir.

- je te rappelle Stefan.

Le vampire raccrochait son téléphone.

- chaton.

- il n'y a pas de chaton qui tienne. M'aimer jusqu'au possible ? C'est-à-dire jusqu'à mes trente cinq ans ? Quarante ans ? Après je serai trop vieux pour toi ? Enfin physiquement parlant ?

- je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

- peu importe. Dire que je faisais des recherches pour trouver un moyen de rester avec toi sans passer par la transformation alors que toi tu pensais déjà à me quitter.

- il n'existe aucune autre manière.

- si ! Il y en a une ! Mais vu que notre lien n'est pas aussi fort que je le pensais, ça ne sert à rien. Revends cette maison et repars à Mystic Falls. Je ne veux plus te voir ?

- Stiles !

Damon se plaçait devant ce dernier pour l'empêcher de partir.

- je t'en prie écoutes moi.

- laisses moi passer.

- chaton.

L'hyperactif sortait le tube de verveine pure liquide qu'il avait dans sa poche.

- ne me fait pas m'en servir.

Damon se déplaçait laissant Stiles quitter leur maison. Ils avaient tous les deux une boule dans l'estomac et les larmes aux yeux.


	16. Chapter 16

En entrant chez lui, Stiles montait directement dans sa chambre et s'allongeait sur son lit. A peine avait il posé son visage sur l'oreiller que ses larmes quittaient ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis la mort de sa maman. Ce lien était horrible à ce moment là. Il avait si mal. Il avait l'impression que l'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il n'était donc vraiment rien dans l'éternité du vampire. Tu parles d'une âme sœur.

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours que Stiles ne vivait plus mais donnait le change en cours et devant son père. Mais voilà, un soir il avait pu dire à son père qu'il préférait rester avec lui sinon Damon le déconcentrerait pour son contrôle du lendemain, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ce soir là car c'était vendredi. Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, son père était déjà présent à la maison.

Stiles prenait une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

- coucou papa, tu es rentré tôt.

- nous devons parler.

- si c'est pour travailler avec la meute je…

- de ton petit ami.

Stiles baissait la tête en soupirant. Il ne pouvait plus, à présent, cacher des choses à son paternel.

- vous vous êtes disputés ?

- séparés. Répondait l'hyperactif.

- mais je croyais…

- il ne voyait pas notre futur très loin.

- tu en es sûr ? Il tient réellement à toi et…

- j'ai entendu une de ses conversations téléphonique avec son frère.

- pourtant quand je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui, il était…

Mais John n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que le téléphone de Stiles sonnait.

- réponds. Nous finirons de parler après.

L'hyperactif acquiesçait et décrochait.

Il n'avait pu dire un mot se contentant d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il raccroche à son interlocuteur et parte en courant jusqu'à chez ''eux''. Il ouvrait la porte et la fermait en la faisant claquer.

Damon était là, assis sur le canapé à faire tourner sa bague quand il sursautait en entendant la porte claquait. Il se levait mais n'avait pu faire un pas qu'il se faisait gifler par Stiles qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- mon frère t'a appelé.

- heureusement qu'il l'a fait !

- je sais ce que tu prévois pour que nous restions ensemble, mais c'est trop dangereux.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne m'étais pas préparé au pire ? Je sais ce qui m'attend mais j'ai pris ma décision. Alors dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes et on oublie ces deux jours horribles que…

Damon l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

- je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as pensé à ton père ? Tu risques de mourir.

- sauf si tu m'aimes réellement.

- mon amour n'est pas en prendre en compte. Stefan et moi allons boire ton sang jusqu'à ce que ça nous écœure, mais nous ne savons pas le temps que ça prendra.

- mais si ça marche tu resteras avec moi.

- faites- le.

Le couple se tournait vers la personne qui venait de parler.

- papa ?

- désolé, je t'ai suivi. Damon, j'ai compris les risques de ce qui allait se passer et je te remercie d'avoir refusé mais le bonheur de mon fils passe avant tout. Il connait les risques et peu importe ce que nous lui dirons, il fera tout pour que ça se réalise.

- papa.

- Je veux les détails, savoir qui il y aura, mais en tout cas Mélissa sera là. Elle est infirmière et sera utile s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- d'accord.

- asseyez-vous John, nous allons tout vous dire.

- d'ailleurs comment as-tu su Damon ? demandait Stiles en le regardant.

- pendant que tu étais en cours, j'ai traduit le livre sur notre lien. Du moins les pages que tu as marqués.

Le vampire caressait tendrement le visage de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier penchait la tête pour avoir plus de contact.

- et si vous m'expliquiez ainsi vous serez tranquille après.

Stiles rougissait et Damon se raclait la gorge.

Le couple s'asseyait face au sheriff.

- dans le livre j'ai trouvé un ancien sort. Nous connaissons une sorcière qui fait partie de la lignée de celle qui a créé ce sort. Elle est d'accord pour l'effectuer.

- tu as déjà demandé à Bonnie ? Le coupait Damon.

- bien sûr que oui.

Le vampire souriait et malgré la situation, embrassait une nouvelle fois son hyperactif.

- je t'aime chaton.

Stiles souriait pour la première fois depuis mardi soir. Son père en était heureux.

Après ce petit moment tendresse, Stiles continuait les explications.

- nous allons devoir aller au nemeton. Stefan et Damon s'allongeront dessus et moi je serai au-dessus d'eux. Ils devront boire mon sang jusqu'à ce que ça les écœure mais comme tu as du l'entendre, nous ignorons le temps que ça prendra. Pendant qu'ils me boiront, je devrais à mon tour dire un sort. Si tout se passe bien, Stefan, Damon et Caroline, seront de nouveau humains.


	17. Chapter 17

Si le shérif avait assez bien accepté le fait de cette cérémonie, Scott et Isaac eux non. Ils avaient peur pour Stiles et ils tenaient à être présent. L'hyperactif leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il comptait rester humain, donc quoique qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas devenir un loup garou. Les deux loups avait accepté avec réticence.

Alors qu'ils préparaient la cérémonie, les attaques des créatures augmentaient. Damon voyait que cette situation perturbait son jeune amant.

- tu devrais les aider.

- je ne suis qu'un simple humain, je ne pourrais pas le faire.

- ils ignorent ce qu'ils combattent. Tu pourrais trouver ce que c'est. Comme avant. C'était bien ce que tu faisais ?

- oui mais…

Damon avait posé son index droit sur ses lèvres.

- si tu ne le fais pas pour la meute, fais le au moins pour Isaac et Scott. Pour Chris et ton père.

- tu sais que je t'aime ?

- je t'aime aussi.

Stiles prenait son ordinateur et allait sur le site qui lui servait pour ses recherches. Le bestiaire ne servirait en rien sinon Chris Argent saurait ce qu'il chassait. Au moment de taper les informations, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien. Il appelait donc son père puis Chris.

Le soleil se levait quand Stiles fermait son ordinateur et prenait son téléphone.

- papa. Tu es toujours avec Chris ?

« oui »

- venez chez nous, enfin chez Damon et moi. Je sais ce qu'est la créature. Certains de la meute sont là ?

« oui, ils sont tous là »

- demande à Isaac et Scott de venir.

« d'accord, nous arrivons. »

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon.

- vous chassez des basilics.

- ce ne sont pas des serpents. Le coupait Scott.

- je sais. Mais dans certaines légendes le basilic était le mélange d'un coq, d'un dragon et d'une chauve souris.

- un vrai monstre. Mais assez semblable à ce que nous avons vu. Répondait Chris.

- pourquoi sont ils ici ? Demandait Isaac.

- nemeton.

La réponse de Stiles les faisait tous soupirer.

- pourquoi il a fallu que cette chose soit dans notre ville. Disait le shérif.

- comment nous les tuons ? Demandait Chris.

- il faut que vous trempiez balles et griffes dans une mixture à base d'une certaine plante qui sera préparé par notre druide véto préféré.

- juste le fait que ce soit trempé ça fonctionnera ?

- oui car la mixture sera absorbée. Les loups, vous ne risquez rien. Au moment que vous grifferez ou déchirerez la bête, le produit ira en elle.

- nous pourrons l'avoir quand ?

- dès ce soir. Deaton vous appellera. Aussi, vous devez la toucher à chaque partie animale sinon elle se régénéra.

- chaque partie animale ? Demandait Scott.

- vous devez la blesser dans la tête, dans chacune de ses ailes, son ventre et le reste de son corps.

Après avoir expliqué pour la créature, la cérémonie pour rendre humain les vampires était évoquée. Chris voulait aussi être présent. Stiles était réellement touché par l'attention du chasseur.

Il était un peu plus de vingt trois heures. Stiles tournait en rond chez lui. Il attendait des nouvelles de son père. Ce soir ils devaient tuer les bêtes.

Alors qu'il faisait son centième aller et venu, l'hyperactif sentait des bras l'enlacer.

- calmes toi. Ils vont t'appeler. Il y avait deux créatures, laisses leur le temps.

- et si je mettais tromper ? Et si ce n'était pas un basilic mais…

Damon l'avait tourné dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

- tu ne t'es jamais trompé dans tes recherches, Isaac me l'a dit.

L'hyperactif soupirait en posant son front contre le torse de son amant.

- j'espère que vous avez raison tous les deux.

Ils restaient ainsi quelques minutes quand le téléphone de Stiles sonnait.

- papa !

- je crois que tu viens de me rendre sourd fiston.

- tu vas bien ? Et Chris ? Isaac, Scott ?

- tout le monde va bien. Et les créatures sont mortes et dissoutes. Très impressionnante cette plante.

- faudra remercier Deaton.

- surtout toi mon fils. C'est toi qui a découvert ce que c'était. Nous allons rentrer.

- reposes toi bien papa.

- toi aussi. Enfin vous aussi.

Ils raccrochaient.

Le couple allait dans leur chambre pour se coucher. Après une tendre et sensuelle étreinte, ils s'endormaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, malgré l'appel de son père la veille, Stiles avait vérifié par lui même que tout le monde allait bien, du moins ce en qui il tenait.

Le mardi soir en sortant des cours, l'hyperactif était surpris de voir l'alpha appuyé sur sa jeep. Isaac et Scott avaient eux, la tête baissé.

- qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demandait Stiles.

- rien. Répondaient-ils en même temps.

L'hyperactif soupirait.

- je n'ai pas votre ouïe mais je sais que vous mentez.

- disons que le fait que c'est toi qui nous a aidé pour le basilic a été mentionné dans une conversation.

- je vois.

Stiles s'avançait tête haute jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit l'alpha parlait.

- hors de question que tu te fasses vider de ton sang.

L'hyperactif regardait ses deux amis.

- ça aussi ça était mentionné dans la conversation ?

Les deux loups de répondaient pas. Il regardait de nouveau l'alpha.

- écoutes Derek, je fais ce que je veux. Je veux pouvoir vivre comme il se doit avec mon petit ami alors rien ne m'empêchera de faire cette cérémonie.

- tu peux en mourir .

- qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne suis rien pour toi.

- tu fais partit de ma meute.

- très drôle.

- Stiles. Grognait l'alpha.

- quoi ? Tu m'as clairement dit que je n'en faisais pas partit donc ne me dit pas maintenant que je suis dans ta meute.

- j'ai fais une erreur. Je l'ai compris quand tu nous as aidé pour les bêtes.

- je suis donc bon qu'aux recherches, je ne fais pas partit de la meute.

- je ne veux pas te perdre pendant cette cérémonie !

La phrase de l'alpha résonnait en l'hyperactif.

- Derek.

- j'ai assez perdu de membre de ma famille, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre.

- tu ne me perdras pas.

- tu ne…

- j'aime Damon. Je veux vivre, vieillir et mourir à ses côtés. Le seul moyen c'est qu'il puisse lui aussi le faire. Nous allons faire la cérémonie vendredi prochain. Tu peux y assister si ça te rassure, mais je reste humain quoiqu'il se passe.

- très bien, j'y serais.

Derek partait à sa voiture suivit par Isaac et le reste de la meute qui s'était assemblée en entendant le grognement sourd de leur alpha.

En rentrant chez lui, il appelait Damon pour lui raconter. Il aurait aimé aller le voir mais il devait réviser.

Une semaine était passée. Bonnie et Stefan venaient d'arriver à Beacon Hill. Caroline n'avait pas à être présente car le sort ne concernait que les deux frères. S'il marchait sur Damon, il marcherait aussi sur la jeune fille blonde étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait transformé.

Ils étaient dans la forêt prêt du nemeton. Damon caressait le visage de Stiles.

- pourquoi tu boudes ?

- tout le monde te voient torse nu.

Le vampire se penchait et l'embrassait.

- tu es sûr de…

- tu m'aimes Damon ?

- plus que tout.

- tu veux rester avec moi. Redevenir humain ?

- oui. Et Stefan aussi.

- alors faisons le.

- je ne bois plus de sang humain depuis notre rencontre. Je ne sais pas is j'arriverais à boire ton sang.

- tu y seras obligé. Répondait Bonnie qui finissait de placer des pierres sacrées autour du tronc.

Après un autre baiser, la cérémonie commençait.

Bonnie était face à Stiles à la tête des deux vampires. Stiles avait ses mains sur les torses des vampires à l'emplacement du coeur. La sorcière commençait le sort. A un moment elle faisait un signe de tête à l'hyperactif, c'était le signe qu'il devait à son tour commençait son sort et s'entailler les poignets pour les mettre aux bouches des deux vampires.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cela durait, mais il commençait à avoir du mal à dire l'incantation. Sa vue se floutée. Il entendait au loin comme un grondement. L'orage ou les loups il n'en savait rien. Puis il n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur tapaient contre son crâne. Il avait froid, il était fatigué quand tout s'arrêtait. Il se sentait partir en avant. Il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait bien. Il connaissait l'odeur qui l'entourait. Elle le rassurait. Il pouvait dormir.

Il sentait une douche et chaleureuse pression sur sa main droite. C'était agréable tout comme ce chant à son oreille droite. Se sentant reposé, il ouvrait les yeux. Il était dans leur chambre.

- chaton ! J'ai eus si peur.

Damon posait son front contre le sien, les larmes aux yeux.

- ça a marché ?

Stiles s'étonnait de sa voix cassée.

- ne parles pas. Tu dois reprendre des forces avant.

- est-ce que ça a marché ? Redemandait-il.

Damon posait la main de Stiles qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier souriait, il ressentait les battements.

- tu es vivant mon amour.

- et toi tu sa failli mourir. Tu es resté inconscient cinq jours. Je vais prévenir ton père. Il est dans la cuisine.

Il se levait avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- je t'aime tellement Stiles, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

- promis mon amour.

Il n'était pas dix heures à son réveil, mais il était presque dix neuf heures quand toutes ses visites étaient parties. Il avait eu à des menaces, des engueulades puis à des câlins. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils avaient réussi. Stefan, Carolin et Damon étaient humains.

Le soir, enlacés après l'amour, Stiles souriait en voyant que son homme baillait tombant de fatigue, une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Un mois était passé. Stiles était réellement heureux. La meute s'était excusée, même Jackson. Son père et Mélissa sortaient ensemble, Damon avait trouvé du travail auprès de Chris. Et lui et Damon s'aimaient comme jamais. Cette rencontre de nuit avait changé sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
